Time to Defy Gravity
by Starr.lovesglee
Summary: What happens when Rachel Berry decides she needs to show everyone who exactly she was, add a new attitude and Kurt & Mercedes makeover and your presented with a new girl with one thing on her mind "Time to Defy Gravity and get what's mine." Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

_**What happens when Rachel Berry decides she needs to show everyone who exactly she was, add a new attitude and Kurt & Mercedes makeover and your presented with a new girl with one thing on her mind "Time to Defy Gravity and get what's mine." **_

_*I do not own Glee or any of the characters within the show.*_

_If we were meant to be, why does it seem to always come to end._

Rachel Berry was never one to second guess herself. She was talented and all set to take Broadway by storm. She never relied on anyone for anything until she met Finn. Sure she was the classified 'Loser' of McKinley, but it never really hurt her. Finn was a jock who was Quarterback , that was simple enough to comprehend even for Brittany to understand. So why did Rachel let him into her heart just for him to shatter it.

Her, a _'Needy drunk'_ , Rachel may be a lot of things, but she was never _'needy'. _How dare he, he had no right to say that to her. She told him the truth about the whole baby-gate debacle last year. She let him back into her heart after his little stunt to find his inner rockstar. Just look where that led to, her alone with everyone still hating her, Santana mocking her, and so-called teachers yelling at her. Don't get her wrong was a great teacher, but even the great ones have flaws, she should know.

She may have done wrong by kissing Noah, but Rachel knew in her heart Finn did wrong by sleeping with the school's mattress and lying to her about his Virginity. For him to dismiss her the way he did with no explanation, well it proved every insecurity she ever had about their relationship true, he would eventually leave her for a 'hot cheerio' which he did, he left her to be with Quinn.

Finn may have hurt her before, but what hurt her the most was when he and Quinn cheated behind Sam's back. Well karma sucks for them, because they both got caught when the resident mattress decided to finally do some good in the world and expose them for their infidelities. Finn may as well as been the world's biggest hypocrite for that stunt alone. Even when Rachel decided to make peace with him in the nurses office, he ended up hurting her maybe not intentionally, but he still hurt her.

_Fireworks, _he felt fireworks with Quinn, the true sign of true love. When she asked him he didn't say anything. Well maybe he felt fireworks with Quinn, but she herself was a Firework and it was time to explode and let her colors shine.

But, how? Rachel Berry needed a way to leave Finn Hudson behind and show the world who she was and she knew just the people that could help her.

_**GLEE 3**_

"Rachel, honey your Father and I are going to be leaving this weekend for a business trip to Chicago." Leroy said as he was approaching her on the couch.

"It's not that we don't trust you or anything, but please no more parties." Hiram said from behind her which nearly scared Rachel.

" So in other words, Puckerman is not allowed over." Leroy said with the most serious look possible, that kind of reminded Rachel of how her Dads felt after discovering she had a party.

" Don't worry Daddy, I fully intend to take advantage of this weekend and have some girl time with Kurt and Mercedes, and I believe Blaine is coming also so we decided on girls vs guys diva-off's."

" Well just make sure to tell Blaine and Kurt, no fooling around." Hiram had made a point that Rachel had to remind Kurt and Blaine of.

"Gotcha."

"Hiram we have to leave or we are going to be late, Rachel darling be safe."

"Always am Dad, have a safe trip. Love you"

After a minute of goodbyes Rachel returned to the couch where she continued to think about how she was going to show McKinley, who exactly Rachel Barbra Berry was.

Before falling asleep she had one final thought_, "Hell Have No Fury Like A Woman Scorned" ._

**Well this was my first Fanfic, I hope you guys like it, feel free to review or not, leave me suggestions and I would greatly appreciate them. **

**Hearts and Kisses,**

**Starr 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Thanks to everyone who favored and reviewed, it means so much to me.**_

_**I'm so sorry that I neglected to put the time setting of the story, I honestly forgot. The story takes place after the 'Blame It On The Alcohol' episode. Kurt and Blaine are together though. **_

_***I do not own Glee* **_

Rachel awoke hours later to the sound of Kurt knocking-scratch that - banging on her door.

"Oh my Gucci, Rachel if you do not open this door in the next three seconds I'm kicking it down in my new Marc Jacobs boots! RACHEL!"

After hearing Kurt's threat, Rachel jumped to her feet and sprinted to open the door.

"Finally, Baby Barbra! I've been knocking for over five minutes."

"I am so sorry Kurt. I was sleeping."

" You look like someone ripped your favorite teddy bear to shreds. What's up?"

"I was just thinking about Finn and how I was when I was with him."

"Slightly unlikeable, but bearable."

"Thanks a lot Kurt for the confidence booster."

"Baby Barbra, you know that ever since your break-up with Finn and my transfer to Dalton then back to McKinley, we've grown stronger. Don't tell Cedes, but me and you are closer than anyone in that club, well except for Brittany and Santana. One day we will be hanging out in New York while I'm dressing you for the Tony's and teaching you how to say "I want to thank the only person that truly understood me throughout the years and dressed me tonight, Kurt Hummel Anderson."

Rachel couldn't explain how she felt after hearing Kurt's comment, she fel as if finally she made a true friend that understood her and her determination other than Finn. She couldn't stop from smiling her thousand watt smile for Kurt and giving him the biggest hug ever.

" Very great speech and all Mr. Kurt Anderson, but I think that maybe you're overdoing with the whole 'only person' part."

"Because, Finn understood you?"

" I thought he did, but maybe its just wishful thinking."

"Rachel, I know my step brother and I know that eighty percent of the time he is oblivious to the world, but not for one second do I not think he was just watching his own butt by not telling you of Santana."

" I know, I just wish I could return to the old Rachel Berry that protected her heart and was always there defying gravity."

"She is in there somewhere, we just need to find her."

"How?"

"Are you questioning my skills Rachel?"

"What! Never! I trust the great Kurt Hummel Anderson." Rachel couldn't help but laugh after sarcastically answering Kurt.

"Good, cause I know just the way to help you, but you have to wait until later on when the party begins."

_**GLEE **_

Rachel couldn't help, but feel anxious all night. Something inside of her just felt happy, that after all the fights for solos maybe her and Kurt were destined to be really good friends and that he would help her with her dilemma. But than again what if Kurt was only on Finn's side. They were brothers after all. Blood is thicker than water, well in their case a marriage license was more than a friendship to a know-it-all diva. No, Kurt and her were friends and she put enough fate into him to believe he was going to help her. Well she surely hoped so.

After setting up with Kurt, Rachel got all dressed up in her entertaining wardrobe which consisted of a rosy pink short flowy cocktail gown with a beautiful white tie around the waist, and headed downstairs to find Kurt adjusting the lights to a 'party' feel.

"Kurt, why are you adjusting the light?"

"Oh, that . . . um well no reason at all. You look stunning. Lovely color to match your beautiful rosy cheeks and the perfect legnth to complement your height."

"Okay what aren't you telling me about tonight?"

"I find it offensive that you think I would need to complement you just because I wanted something."

"I'm sorry, that I would think that you would stoop that low."

"Oh and I forgot to tell you that Blaine got alcohol, so no need to break into your dad's liquor cabinet."

"KURT HUMMEL! YOU KNOW MY DADS ALMOST KILLED ME LAST TIME-" Before she could finish her doorbell rang.

"Rachel, I understand that you may be mad with me for neglecting to tell you, but I beg you to not make such a big deal about of it infront of Blaine. I really want to show him that I'm not uptight, that I can party too."

Kurt could see the disapproving look Rachel was giving him, so he had to beg more, way more.

" Okay I promise that I will help you with anything you need. Please."

Rachel couldn't help, but feel bad for Kurt when he gave that look. So even against her conscience, she nodded her head allowing Kurt to have alcohol at the party.

As she went to open the door for Blaine and Mercedes, Rachel quickly muttered under her breath 'God help me' then opened the door for them.

Blaine was first to walk in, but before he got completely through the door he made the mistake of saying to Rachel, "Let's play spin the bottle" in his best Rachel Berry impersonation.

Before she could respond to his comment, Kurt has flashed her a smile and mouthed out 'I owe you big time'. And that he had right, he did owe her big time, and she was fully ready to make good on that debt.

**Thank you for reading, feel free to review and leave some suggestions for the next chapter if you like. I would love to incorporate everybodys ideas. **

**Next Chapter will be the 'party'. **

**Hearts and Kisses,**

**Starr**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry that this took some time to upload. I have a major toothache, but I will just power through it to bring you this chapter. Hope you like it. **_

_***I do not own Glee.***_

* * *

><p>Rachel already began regretting her decision to let Blaine bring alcohol. Her dads trusted her and this is how she goes and breaks their trust. It was going to be a long night and it just started.<p>

"Hey Rachel, come on one drink won't kill." said Blaine, who was already tipsy. Rachel immediently knew that this was the last time Blaine was ever invited to any of her sleepovers.

"I rather not, last time I was drunk I was called a _'Needy'_ drunk and I made out with a gay guy, no offense."

"None taken, although that was such a wonderful and glorious kissss, wish to remake the magic."

Before Rachel could even respond, Kurt was at her side pulling her away from Blaine before she could yell at him and towards the stage.

"Okay Rachel, I promised that I was going to help you find a way to show McKinley just what they were missing, and this is how. We reinvent Rachel Berry."

"How Kurt? I already tried to stage a comeback, but that failed miserably. Brittany just ended up taking all my allowance and re-styling my wardrobe to fit her standards."

"You don't need to start a trend to make a comeback or to even show everyone who you are. You need to just bring the Rachel Berry diva from deep down and let her make an appearance."

"For what exactly, Santana and the rest of the Glee club to ridicule me and my clothes. I doubt that would really do any help. In fact it may just do the opposite and make it appear as if I am doing that to make Finn jealous. Which I am not."

Before Kurt responded, Blaine walked over to Rachel and began swirling her around and attempting to do the tango with her, but because he couldn't walk straight they ended up falling to the ground with Blaine on top of her.

"You know Rachel, you are super hotttt. I think you should just go to school in your costume from the Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer mash-up. Kurt showed me a picture and can I say, you look SEXY! You could be my Megan Fox and I will be your Shia LeBeouf any day. And Kurt could be Bumble Bee" Blaine went from tipsy to way past drunk.

"Wait, Blaine has a point." Kurt exclaimed as he was grabbing Blaine and helping Rachel back to her feet.

"Sorry to tell you Bumble Bee, but I am not putting on that ridiculous costume on again. Even if you save me from a bunch of evil Decepticons."

"How do you even know all that?"

"I dated your step-brother for almost six months."

"Whatever. I have one question for you and if I don't get the answer I am looking for then I won't push you into a new makeover, how did Finn react when he saw you in that costume."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Hey, Rach why don't we go to my house tonight. I'll order take-out." Rachel couldn't resist him whenever he flashed her his signature half-smile. _

_"Fine, I just have to go home and change out of this costume."_

_"No, I mean then, we won't have enough time together. Here I'll give you a ride to my house." Finn said has he opened the door to his truck for Rachel._

_"Won't it be akward with your Mom?"_

_"Don't worry, she has a date with Burt tonight. We will have the house to ourselves. And if you want we can rock out to some classic rock songs, if you're up to it." _

_"When does Rachel Berry ever back down from a challenge, or give up the chance to sing? I believe NEVER!"_

_After arriving at Finn's house they decided on some yummy vegan pizza, even though Finn protested he couldn't stand a chance against Rachel and her puppy dog eyes. When they were finished eating, they found the perfect classic rock song to jam to, Gregg Alexander & Danielle Brisebois's - Promise Tomorrow Tonight._

_**Rachel **__/ _Finn/ **Both**

_**Did you ever used to dream about me?**_

_**Don't you miss how we used to walk in the rain ?**_

_**Did you ever even care about me ?**_

_**Did you know I'd never be the same?**_

_**Answer me**_

Yes, I always used to dream about you

Even thought I found it hard to sleep

Look at us back here again

Only fools burn twice, but the fire's been started

_**And though it might not've seemed like it then**_

**I loved you more than you ever did love me**

That's not true - I swear it's not true

**I loved you more then you ever did love me**

**We're both guilty**

**Promise me you'll stay tomorrow**

**Promise me you'll stay tonight**

**Promise me you'll never leave me**

**For the rest of both our lives**

**Promise me you'll stay tomorrow**

**Promise me you'll stay tonight**

_**I forgive you**_

_**Boy, you always had a need about you**_

_**Even though you thought it wasn't that**_

And I actually used to lie about you

Saying that I'd never want you back

Should we go home it's getting late

_**And though it might not've seemed like it then**_

**I loved you more than you ever did love me**

That's not true - I swear it's not true

**I loved you more then you ever did love me**

**We're both guilty**

**Promise me you'll stay tomorrow**

**Promise me you'll stay tonight**

**Promise me you'll never leave me**

**For the rest of both our lives**

**Promise me you'll stay tomorrow**

**Promise me you'll stay tonight**

_Something must have tooken over at that moment because at that moment he just feel a rush of warmth throughout his entire body. He loved her with his whole heart and their was nothing that could change that. So he got up and went to where Rachel was singing and turned her around and began kissing. _

_"Finn, let's go lay on the bed."_

_Finn couldn't stop thinking about how she had his heart on a leash and there was no possible way she would ever let go. And for that he couldn't help but smile._

_Finally when breathing became a necessity, they broke apart. Even though Rachel wasn't fully ready didn't mean she was opposed to a tease. So she began removing her leather jacket and other clothing, until she layed there in just her pants and a skin-tight black cami. _

_"Rachel, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."_

_" I know, but I never totally opposed the idea of teasing." Even the fact that Finn would never push her made her feel more comfortable with him. _

_"I love you." _

_"I love you more"_

_"That's great and all, but it's quite impossible."_

_Rachel couldn't help it, she just deeply kissed Finn. Finn Hudson was her guy, her future, her heart._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Hello, earth to Rachel. Anyone in there?" Rachel could tell that Kurt was slightly annoyed by her zoning out.<p>

"Sorry, I just zoned out."

"Well how did Finn react to your costume?"

"He really liked it, I guess."

"You guess, how can you not know. Did he almost rip it off of you?"

As Rachel explained the afternoon that her and Finn shared, his smile just continued to get bigger and bigger. She knew she was in trouble then.

"It's a go then, Rachel Berry is getting a makeover."

"And a front-row seat to 'How to be Sassy 101', taught by Mercedes Jones." Mercedes was already drunk, along with Blaine.

"So what do you say Rachel, are you ready for the transformation because we are going shopping tomorrow."

"I know I am going to regret this, but let's transform me."

"First there is one thing we must do Baby Barbra."

"What's that?"

"PARTY!" Kurt said excitedly has he handed Rachel the salt, lime, and tequila.

"Why the hell not!"

Five shots later and a drunk Rachel and drunk Kurt decided to call his house and have a very interesting phone call with, none other than Finn.

"_Hello"_

"Ello, mate" Rachel and Kurt decided to answer in unison.

"_Kurt, Rachel are you drunk?"_

"Maybe we are, maybe we are." Rachel decided to answer this one on her own. She could hear all the laughing in the background coming from Mercedes and Blaine, who decided to listen to the conversation.

"_Rachel, I thought you weren't going to ever drink again."_

"Well I thought, you would never break-up with me. Oh wait you did that, didn't you."

After almost a minute of silence Rachel took it upon herself to finish this converstion up.

"Yes, I forgot you never thought I could hurt you so bad. Well I thought the same thing about you. You shattered my heart once again. But no harm done because I, Rachel Berry do not need you or anyone else. Rachel Berry is going to show everyone exactly who she really is, so stay tuned. Goodbye Finn."

Before Finn could reply she hung the phone up, and said goodbye to part of her life she didn't need anymore.

"Let's PARTY!"

Now it was time to really start this party. First order of business Girls vs. Boys.

Even though Kurt's an Blaine's rendition of "Guy Love" from Scrubs was flawless, but was no match against Rachel and Mercede's rendition of "It's Raining Men" from the Weather Girls. Luckily for Rachel and Mercedes the losers had to clean the basement and make breakfast, but that could all wait until the morning.

Finally around two in the morning everyone decided to call it a night as the all collapsed on Rachel's bed on top of each other. Thankfully for Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were to exhausted to try any funny business, so at least one thing went right that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it. I know that it is longer than usual, but I couldn't help myself. If there are any suggestions, please just review and tell me them. <strong>

**Next Chapter will be the morning after the party. It may take a little time because I have a lot of things to do this week, but I promise I will update before this Saturday. So look forward to a long chapter to come. **

**Hearts and Kisses,**

**Starr**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to all those who favored and reviewed. It meant a lot to me. Just a brief explanation to why I am writing this story. I'm tired of reading so many stories where Rachel is so dependent on Finn, don't get me wrong I am a HUGE Finchel fan I even cried when they broke up back in December), but I think it was time that Rachel took a stand. Well I really hope you guys enjoy the story so far.**_

_***I do not own Glee* **_

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up that morning with the worst headache ever. Every little sound made, felt as if someone shot a gun. She really wasn't sure what she did last night. She remembered that Kurt was going to give her a makeover, she remembered taking tequila shots with Kurt and Blaine, but that's it. God, she hope that was all that occured last night.<p>

She quickly got up when she saw the time of her clock 10:37 . No, No, No. Her dads were going to be home tonight and she already agreed to go shopping with Kurt. They still had to clean the basement. Wait- Where was Blaine and Kurt. Worse- I hope they aren't doing anything inappriote.

"I'm royally screwed."

Rachel descended down the stairs of the basement to find a perfectly cleaned room. She wondered if Kurt and Blaine had cleaned, because obvisouly her and Mercedes were asleep. That's when Rachel smelled pancake's and coffee. Rachel Berry was never really one for drinking caffine ever, but deseparte times call for deseparte measures.

"Hey, look who's up. Want some food Rae?" How could Kurt be so cheerful, He drank the same amount as me. Well up to what I remember, of course.

"Yes, Please. Did you clean the basement? And how the hell are you so cheerful and sober?"

"Darling, it's called a Bloody Mary. I called Artie and asked how to make one which was quite funny because somehow he already knew about our crazy night. And yes me and Blaine cleaned the basement, but as you can see Blaine is still suffering from last night."

"Shhhh, mom please ten more minutes of sleep, I beg of you." Blaine just looked horrible. He must have really dived into a few bottles of alcohol.

"Wait, how did Artie already know?" Kurt shrugged as he sat down next to Rachel at the table, handing her a plate of pancakes and a Bloody Mary.

"I guess he was having a sleepover at my house when I called. Halo marathon with Finn probably."

"Why did you call your house last night?"Rachel hoped she didn't talk to Finn last night. She was so drunk, she probably said something totally embarrasing, like she wanted to have sexual intercourse with him. Oh Gosh what if she did, her relationship with him would get ten times more akward than usual.

"I probably was just telling Finn to stay away from the strawberry souffle I made for the cookout tonight. You are coming right?" Oh, no she couldn't go until she knew what exactly had happened last night. What if she went and Finn ignored her the whole time just because she said something stupid last night. For one, Rachel Berry wasn't afraid of anyone, but Finn had a way of hurting her even if he doesn't know it. And she was tired of mending the broken pieces of her heart back together after a heart-break. Second, what would Carole think? Carole had been like a mother to her when she was dating Finn and even after. She never judged Rachel, she even helped Rachel go shopping when the holidays came around. Rachel knew she could never hurt Carole or Kurt, she loved them like family and she would never hurt family.

"I'll go if I'm not too tired after shopping." By that time Mercedes had joined them looking as tired as Blaine was. Rachel truly felt sorry for them, especially now since her hangover wasn't as bad after two cups of Bloody Mary and a cup of coffee.

"You can count me out. I feel like I got hit by a truck. What happened last night?" Kurt shrugged but then decide to answer a very hungover Mercedes.

"Your guess is as good as mine Cedes."

"Well I should be heading home then to sleep off this hangover, I have church tomorrow and I am leading the choir. Bye guys. Thanks for the party Rachel."

"I would say that we should do it again, but I rather prefer we didn't." As Rachel said goodbye she noticed that outside in her yard, layed all of the tings Finn ever bought her when they were dating. A 'Team Rachel' shirt, a pair of matching hats they won at the Local Fair, and even her favorite teddy bear he made her at Build-A-Bear workshop when they went to Columbus during the summer. Rachel remembered all the fun they had making those bears for each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"I want a bear in a ballerina costume." Rachel couldn't stop gushing about how amazing her boyfriend was to be taking her all the way to Columbus to Build-A-Bear Workshop for their two month anniversary. _

_"That's cool and all Rach, but isn't sort of steriotypical?" Finn wasn't really sure if that was the right way to state that, but at this point he was clueless after hearing Rachel talk on and on about the bear she wanted._

_"But I do ballet , so it symbolizes me."_

_"Well why don't we make a superstar bear for you, and a football bear for me because those are our passions. You want to be a Tony winning actress one day and I want to play football."_

_When Rachel thought she couldn't possibly love Finn anymore, he goes and proves her wrong._

_"Your right, how about we make each others bear and then switch at dinner tonight."_

_"You're on, let the battle begin."_

_When they arrived at the shop Rachel was more than determined to make Finn the best possible bear. She found the perfect tan bear and then went to stuff to. As she stuffed it, she was asked whether she wanted to write down a wish on a piece of paper and add it. Since Finn always knew how to convince Rachel her dreams would come true, but he never had much faith so on the piece of paper she wrote 'I wish that one day all your dreams come true.' After she finished stuffing the bear it was time to dress it and accessorize it. She found the perfect little red football outfit with the number five on it and the matching helmet. It reminded her so much of Finn so she had to get it. With a little convincing she was able to get someone working there stitch 'HUDSON' on the back of the little red jersey. After completing the bear she had the 'official' adoption certificate made of her Finn bear and was ready to leave and show Finn her wonderful creation. _

_As she was ready to leave, she couldn't find Finn so she decided to go look for him at the one place she thought he would be. The Food Court. Luckily for her Finn was there drinking a smoothie with another one waiting for her. _

_"Finished already Rach?"_

_"Yes, how did you finish so fast?"_

_"Let's just say when I saw the perfect outfit that reminded me of you, my work was cut out for me."_

_"Finn Christopher Hudson, if you got some ridiculous costume I swear I will never talk to you again."_

_"I find that hard to believe babe, you can't resist me."_

_"I hate you." _

_"I love you too Rach."_

_When they finished their smoothies they left to go back to Lima. At around eight o'clock that night Finn had picked up Rachel for a very special dinner at Breadsticks. Rachel decided on wearing a white halter cocktail dress that ended right before her knees. She knew that no man can resist a female in a Marilyn Monroe dress, so this was her way to strongly persuade him to give into her._

_"Woah, you look absolutely gorgeous Rach."_

_"Thank you Finn, you look handsome as always. Where's the bear?" Rachel couldn't help her curosity. _

_"It's inside my truck, we'll exchange at dinner."_

_"But-" _

_"No but's. Let's go have a dinner date to get to." _

_When they got to breadsticks Rachel brought up the exchange every chance she got, but Finn wouldn't bulge so she decided the only way to rush the exchange was to rush the date. After almost choking on a vegan meatball, Finn noticed that Rachel was anxious to get her teddy bear, so he better give it her before she hurt him or herself._

_"Here Rach, I want you to know that not only did I make this bear to symbolize your future, but ours."_

_As they exchanged the bears Rachel decided she could at least wait until Finn had opened his and admired it for her to open her's. She could see how big his eyes got when he opened the bag, it was like watching a kid on Christmas morning._

_"This bear is so wonderful, I love it Rach, thanks." He briefly hugged her and kissed her forehead as he motioned for her to open her bag._

_When it was Rachel's turn to open her bear, she quickly opened the bag and grabbed the teddy. It was a light tan bear with a beautiful black dress with gold stars all over, a fluffy gold boa, with two little bows on it's head and little black shoes. But what caught Rachel's attention was the fact that it had a gold heart locket around it's neck. She could see the engraving in the front, it said 'Forever Yours, Faithfully'. As she opened it she saw a picture of her and Finn at the lake a few days after school ended. He had snuck behind her and put her arms around her as they both giggled. She was grateful that Kurt had taken that photo for them. Rachel must have been lost in thought because next thing she knew she saw a tear drop fall onto the table. _

_"Rach, baby I'm sorry if it upsets you, I'll take it back if you want.I really didn't mean to hurt you at all." Rachel shook her head, she loved this gift more than anything, other than Finn._

_"No, I love it. I love you. I'm Fover yours, Faithfully."_

_"Faithfully." Finn smiled at her then gently pressed his lips to hers sharing a long passionate kiss. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Faithfully." At this point Rachel's eyes were watery, daring to let tears fall, but luckily Kurt distracted her.<p>

"Hey Rachel I'm going to shower up then I will be ready to go. Blaine's coming with us so we don't have to carry any- What the hell happened here?"

"I'm guessing we threw everything Finn ever gave me outside."

"I'm sorry, darling. Here I'll pick it up and you go get ready. Operation turn Rachel into a Diva is to begin in rougly thirty minutes."

"No, I mean you've done enough I'll just box all this up. You go get ready, I'll be ready by then. Thanks again for helping me."

"You're very welcome."

With Kurt now gone getting ready to go shopping, Rachel was ready to shed the last tear over that bear. It was the last thing to get packed so it was on top of the box. She had to get rid of all this stuff, but she didn't have the heart to throw it in the garbadge. She knew what she had to do with it, but what if it hurts her more than doing any good for her. Only time could tell for now.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review, so I know if you guys like the story or not. Just send me suggestions if you have any. <strong>

**Hearts and Kisses, **

**Starr**


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, for those who didn't know Glee's Season 3 will premiere on September 20th, 2011. I am so happy. To all my fellow gleeks out there YAY! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. So, sorry that you had to wait awhile for it, but it's a longer than usual. Enjoy! **_

_***I do not own Glee.***_

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't know whether she was still a little hungover from yesterday's party or if was because she went to over twenty-two stores and Kurt still didn't believe they got enough clothes for her.<p>

"Kurt we've been to over twenty-two stores, had to make three trips to the car because we had too many bags, and you still believe I don't have enough clothes. I beg to differ."

"Rachel, who asked who for help?"

" I asked you for help, but-"

"No but's, you asked me for help and I am giving you help. Take it or leave it."

" And if I decide to leave it?"

"Then you will remain the same girl who gets bullied at school for dressing like a pre-schooler."

"Well at least that girl didn't dress, like a stripper in Vegas."

"But you'll look like a high-end stripper for millionaires and billionaires only."

"Are you kidding me Kurt, I don't want to look like Santana."

"Trust me you will be sophisticated sexy, not stripper-sexy."

"I trust you, but if you make me look bad I will kill you."

"Ha-ha, Rachel Berry threatening me. I am more scared of Mr. Shue if someone steals his favorite vest."

"It's all giggles, until someone get shot."

"Woah, is that you Berry? You look hot." Rachel turned to see none other than Noah Puckerman looking her up and down, like a piece of meat.

"Thank you Noah, but what are you doing in a Women's clothing store? Shouldn't you be at a strip club or something else illegal?"

"Very funny Berry, but I'm here to get something for my Ma, it's her birthday tomorrow."

"Well tell her I said Happy Birthday. And with no offense, why are you buying your mother clothes? You're not that stylish yourself, and that's coming from me."

"Yeah what do you plan on getting your mother, Puck?"

"Thanks a lot Berry, And I plan on getting her a sweater or something girly Hummel, you should know?"

"That was rude, but I will help you, because that's the kind of person I am."

As Kurt dragged Noah off to the jewelry, Rachel changed back to her clothes. Since they were no where to be found Rachel decided that this was the perfect time to make an escape, after paying for her new dresses. After Rachel had paid the cashier she ran towards the nearest exit, but before she could get through the exit she spotted Finn talking to Blaine. Seeing him was awkward enough, so she decided she would just have to endure Kurt for the rest of the day.

"Hey my Jewish-American Princess, where have you been?"

"I decided to change and pay for the dresses, I got. Having fun with Kurt?"

"If you don't get your boy Hummel away from me before he makes one more comment about my clothes, I will be dragged back to Juvie." Rachel started laughing at what Puck whispered in her ear. She knew Noah had a short temper sometimes, but this was utterly funny. Sure Kurt was pushy at times, but he always meant the best. And if anyone knew how helpful Kurt was it was her.

"So I believe this would be the best thing to get your mother." Kurt said as he pointed to a beautiful diamond cut Star of David necklace.

"That is so beautiful. Noah you have to get that for your mother, she would love it. Excuse me miss, but may we see that necklace." The lady behind the counter seemed exceptionally nice, based on the fact the three teenagers seemed too young to buy a such a extravagant piece of jewelry.

"It looks okay, I guess Ma would like it. How much is this?"

"$125. Thats without the $30 warranty though."

"$155, seems like a lot of money."

"How about me and Kurt put in about the $55 dollars if you help us today."

"Help with what exactly?"

"Oh nothing much, we just have to finish up shopping for Rachel. Then I have to do a little gift shopping myself."

"Fine, I guess it sounds like a fair exchange." As puck paid for the necklace he was a little hesitant accepting Kurt and Rachel's terms. Sure he trusted Rachel, even after the whole 'Run Joey Run' debacle. She was as honest as they came, who else would tell her boyfriend her made-out with his former best friend. Hummel was another story, he was sneaky and manipulative.

About an hour and half later, Rachel was completely finished shopping. She had spent well over $400 and that's not counting the money Kurt contributed as an early Hanukkah gift. She insisted they stop shopping for her and that they got whatever Kurt needed. Since Finn's birthday was coming up, Kurt found it as an excuse to give Finn a whole wardrobe makeover.

"Well, since your done shopping for Berry, I guess I can leave. I made enough compliments, carried enough bags, and scared away all the creeps staring at her. My job is done here. Peace." Puck began walking away just as Kurt pulled his arm to stop him.

"Don't even try it Puckerman. We have to get a few more things and since we know less about guy fashions, we brought you along to help us."

"Help you with what?"

"Well, Finn's birthday is coming up and I decided to get him clothes that don't look like they came out of a Mellencamp video. So you are here to be our model."

"I am not a model-"

"Noah, I understand that you don't want to be used as a mannequin of some sort, but you are extremely built and fit the criteria of fit athletes. And if something looks super hot on you, it should look at least as half as good on Finn."

Puck remained silent as he thought over what Rachel said. With no response yet, Rachel decided to further persuade him.

"And don't worry, I won't let some creepy girls, stare at your body if that's what you want."

"Fine, I'll do it only because I want to see Berry get in some catfight."

Rachel and Kurt couldn't help, but laugh at Puck's comment. Who would have thought that the three of them would have such a fun afternoon shopping. The funniest part was that Puck came along with them at the end. He really did make Rachel feel better about herself, she had to admit he was a good friend.

When they had finished getting everything they needed, Kurt paid for the clothes and they were on their way. Rachel didn't know how long it had been since she last ate, but her stomach found a way to remind her it was too long.

"Hey, why don't we grab a bite to eat. It's on me."

"Gosh, Berry you take me shopping then out to lunch. I hope you know if you wanted a piece of Puckzilla, all you had to do was ask. I would have surely delivered."

"Ugh, no Noah. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Zizes is great and all, but anytime my Jewish-American Princess and I'm all for a party. Me and you V.I.P access."

"Grow up Puckerman. Where is Blaine I haven't seen him since-" Rachel didn't want to slip that she saw Finn. She didn't want Kurt and Puck thinking she was avoiding him, even if she was.

"He got Finn to pick him up and take him to my house. Since he's going there later for the cookout I thought he would rather get over his hangover there than on a mall bench."

"Wait, hangover. You guys had a party last night and didn't invite me. I should be offended."

"It was a sleepover, no straight guys were allowed. My dads would have killed me if any were there, or even if there was alcohol. So don't say a word."

"Fiesty Berry, I'm loving it."

As they grabbed lunch they talked about the previous night, well what they could remember at least. They talked about Glee and then Kurt invited Puck to the cookout and he agreed. When they were all finished Rachel and Kurt said goodbye to Puck and they headed over to her house to drop off her clothes and get ready for the cookout.

Kurt had already pre-planned which outfits went together and which didn't. He had made sure to accessorize each outfit also. Rachel really which scared her most, Kurt organizing her wardrobe or what Kurt might do if she changed something up. He meant well, but he really scared her at times. Finally it came time for Rachel and Kurt to get ready. They both decided they would wear something new that they just bought. Thankfully Kurt approved of her old pink polka-dotted bikini, because they both forgot to buy one. Rachel remembered when she bought this bikini, it was right after her and Finn went swimming at her pool over the summer, but it led to a very dirty fight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_"Finn, you better not think about-" Before Rachel could finish warning Finn he grabbed her and threw her into the pool._

_As Rachel ascended from the pool steps, she just went straight for the patio table. She didn't look mad, she didn't look happy. She was blank, expression-less, dull. _

_"Rach, Baby I'm sorry. I didn't think you would get that mad. I really-" Finn was cut off as Rachel poured ice cold lemonade on him. _

_"Oh, its on babe." Finn yelled as he squeezed mustard all over her white one-piece bathing suit._

_What was supposed to be a fun picnic, turned to a all-out food fight. Rachel wouldn't give in until Finn was completely covered in food. After what seemed as 30 minutes they both surrendered and collapsed on the floor with Rachel on-top of Finn. _

_"I win." _

_"Yes you do babe, and as your prize I will buy you a new bathing suit. Sorry I squeezed mustard on you." _

_"Guess what else I win?"_

_"What?"_

_Instead of telling Finn, she just kissed him._

_"That. And oh you get to clean this mess up as I shower up." Rachel got up and began walking to the house._

_"That's unfair." _

_"I love you." _

_"Yeah yeah I love you too." That time Finn was just talking to himself because Rachel had already disappeared inside to get cleaned up. _

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

><p>"Rachel are you ready, I want to get there before Finn even thinks about going in the Jacuzzi."<p>

"Would you hate me if I said I didn't want to go?"

"Most definitely, come one Carole is so happy to see you again. If this is about Finn, we will both ignore him. I'll even put a 'No straight guys allowed' sign on the Jacuzzi if you want."

"I love you Kurt." Rachel leaned in and hugged Kurt as tight as possible.

"I know Diva, let's rock and roll. I have a boyfriend to entertain and a step-brother to tame."

"By the way Kurt you don't have to ignore him on my behalf. Noah will probably keep him distracted the whole time."

"Well if he is wearing those ridiculous shorts, I will ignore him."

They finally made their way over to the Hudson-Hummel residence. Rachel was still very nervous about facing Finn, after god knows what she did last night. It probably was nothing, but she had a bad feeling that something happened last night. But it was too late to turn around and go back home she saw Carole standing at the front door. It was time to face him, so she exited the car and walked into Carole's welcoming arms for a long hug.

"Sweetie, I have missed you so much. You need to visit me more often."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hummel, I didn't want to impose or anything."

"Honey, you could never. Burt and I love when you come over. And Finn well majority rules, so he will have to deal will you here because your part of the family. And call me Carole"

"I'm sorry that I broke his heart, I never meant to hurt him that bad."

"As much I would love to give either of you advice, it's not my place. Mistakes were made and I know some apologies were made from one side, but not the other. I really don't want to say anything that seems like I am overstepping. I love you both, you're like the daughter I never had Rachel. You guys just need to find out where it all went wrong and move on from that point."

"Thank you, Mrs.- Carole. I love you like a mother."

"Oh and sweetie, I am rooting for you."

"Baby Barbra, come on. I want to get my Jacuzzi on."

"Sorry, Carole the master calls."

"Remember what I said Rachel."

Rachel quickly hugged Carole again and headed to the back where the Jacuzzi was. She saw as Puck and Finn passed around a football, Burt was grilling some meat, Blaine and Kurt were in the Jacuzzi talking. She didn't want to impose, so she decided to turn around and walk inside. Before she took two steps she heard Kurt call her over.

"Rachel Barbra Berry get your skinny butt in this Jacuzzi with us now." Rachel turned around to see that now all the attention was on her. She was hesitant, but it was either Jacuzzi or deal with Finn. She'll take Jacuzzi. As she walked over she stopped to remove her beautiful white sundress. Even though it was still pretty cold outside she decided since she would be wearing her bikini she might as well as wear a sundress to accompany it. Before she made it to the hot tub she heard Noah whistle.

"Woah, Berry. Looking smoking. Want me to join." She turned around to see Finn playfully shove Noah into a tree.

"Yes Noah, I would like for you to join me. . . IN YOUR DREAMS!"

Puck couldn't help, but laugh while Finn some what looked angry.

Rachel finally joined Kurt and Blaine in the Jacuzzi to hear them arguing which was better 'Wicked' or 'How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying'. They were both good shows, but 'Wicked' was definitely better so her and Kurt double- teamed Blaine.

"How can you not love 'Wicked'. It deals with the judgement of others based on looks. 'Wicked' helps people understand that you can never judge a book by it cover. Elphaba was automatically claimed to be a evil witch because she was green. No one really saw her for who she was until Glinda befriended her. After that Fiyero fell in love with her. They gave up all of Oz to be together. And I'm sorry if you think 'How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying' is better because that actor from Harry Potter is in it. I wonder how Kurt is still with you after you dare to claim that show was better than 'Wicked'?"

"Yeah, how can I date someone who thinks that."

"Fine, I surrender." Just as they were about to kiss Puck came over to the Jacuzzi.

"Hey my sexy Jewish-American Princess, move over please." Rachel really couldn't tell Puck no because he was already sitting by her.

"Noah you are aware there is a lot of room left. You could sit anywhere else and not right next to me."

"Why so uptight Berry?"

"I am not uptight." Rachel was never more offended. She was five seconds away from splashing him when Finn walked over and joined them in the water. Kurt was supposed to keep her safe from him. Well she couldn't leave cause that would be awkward, so she would just lay her head back and close her eyes. That would work.

"What's up man?" There he went with his beautiful voice. She used to love that voice, now she dreading hearing it.

"Nothing, Berry is being so uptight right now, won't even talk to me while those to eye-fuck eachother." That was it, Noah was going to fill the wrath of Rachel Berry.

She just simply splashed him as hard as she could. He splashed back. So she continued to splash him.

"Oh you guy better stop before my hair gets wet." Just as Kurt warned them Rachel and Puck splashed him as the same time.

"It's on." Kurt began splashing everyone. From that point on, it turned to a splash war. Everyone was on their own. At some point felt some pull under the water. For a Jacuzzi it was huge, more like a swimming pool. She saw that it was Puck who pulled her in to the water. So she decided to push him away and pull Kurt underwater. In less than a minute everyone was underwater just messing around. Rachel bumped into someone, someone who was very tall and fit. She turned to see Finn, but before anything else she got out and decided to get out. Closely following her was Finn.

"Rach, Wait!"

"No Finn, I really don't want to talk." Before either said a word Carole walked out and told everyone dinner was ready.

Rachel went to change before dinner cause she really didn't want to eat in just her bikini. When she came back she saw all the seats were taken except for the one beside Finn. She quietly went and sat next to him as she ate her vegan burger. Thankfully Kurt and Blaine were debating over why sports outfits were unreasonable, this saved her from having to talk in front of Finn.

Almost half-way through dinner Rachel's cellphone began ringing, so she quickly made her way to the kitchen. She saw that her dad's were calling. What if they came home and found out she had alcohol at her party. She was screwed.

_"Hello."_

_"Hey Rachy, Me and your Dad missed our flight and the next one leaves tomorrow night. We are so sorry."_

_"It's alright Daddy. I hope you guys are okay."_

_"Will you be okay at home by yourself. Is there anyone who could sleepover or vice versa?"_

_"Daddy, I don't need a baby-sitter. I am 17 after all. Plus Kurt slept over last night and I don't want him to feel like he has to-" _Suddenly the phone was snatched out of her hand. She turned around and saw Kurt.

_"Hello Mr. Berry, Rachel is more than welcome to spend the night at my house. We could have another girls night."_

_"Take care of her Kurt."_

_"Will do, have a safe flight home."_

Kurt hung up the phone and turned to Rachel with a smirk on his face. This meant no good. She was about to tell him to forget was he was thinking, but couldn't because he was already out the kitchen.

"Dad, Carole can Rachel spend the night? Her dads missed their flight. Please."

"Of course sweetie, you can stay as long as you want." Carole always helped those in need. That's what made her such a great nurse.

"Well as much as I would love to, I can't. I have no clothes and Kurt rushed to ask before I told him."

"I can take you to your house to pick some up." Kurt just wouldn't give up.

"You have to take Blaine home, he lives on the other side of town. It's fine I'll call a taxi to take me home."

"Nonsense sweetie remember your like a daughter. I have to work tonight, but Finn can take you."

"I'm okay-"

"Sure, I'll take you after we clean up Rachel." There he went making it more awkward.

"Thank you." What else you say to your ex when you are spending the night at his house.

After they finished eating and cleaning up Carole left for work. Kurt and Blaine were about to leave and Burt went to sleep, which left her, Finn, and Puck in the living room watching some basketball game that Rachel didn't know one thing about.

"Yo, Finn you have got to agree Florida is playing one hell of a game tonight."

"Yeah, they're good, but Butler is leading. We'll see."

"Berry, got a prediction?"

"Noah, do I look like I watch sports?"

"Oh, I forgot your so uptight!" That's it with Noah, he was going to learn someday how uptight she was, but not now in front of Finn. So she just threw a pillow that hit the side of his head.

"Bite Me Noah!"

"Love to."

"In your dreams."

"Sounds like a repeat dream."

"Ugh, I'll be in the kitchen."

Rachel quickly made her way to the kitchen where she sat her head down. If her day couldn't get any worse.

Rachel must have drifted off to sleep because she awoke to the sound of the front door being slammed. She wanted to make sure that Noah and Finn didn't start fighting over god knows what. So she made her way to the living room to see Finn on the couch smirking.

"What happened with Noah?"

"We made a bet and he lost."

"Oh."

"Well are you ready so I can take you to your house?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Actually Finn you don't have to. I am more than capable of taking a taxi home and spending the night alone. "

"If you do that I think my mom and Kurt might kill me. So please don't, I love living." Rachel laughed, even if she felt that things were awkward between them they shared a bond.

"Fine. Let's go." Finn flashed her his famous signature half-smile. She loved that smile.

They ended up leaving and heading over to Rachel's house. The whole ride there was completely silent. Neither of them dared to even put the radio on, in fear that a song came on that reminded them of their past relationship. Finally they made it there. Rachel didn't really want to make things more awkward, but she couldn't be rude and make Finn wait for her in the truck. So against her better judgement she invited him in. They quickly made it inside as she made her way upstairs to get clothes, she noticed that she didn't have her usual overnight bag. Damn her dads, the only bag she had was Finn's old sports duffel bag he gave her. She quickly packed her bag and headed down the stairs. She was hoping to pass Finn quickly before he noticed what bag she had. Because Rachel was practically running down, she skipped a step and went flying down. Thankfully for her she felt two strong arms grab her in the nick of time.

"Are you okay Rach...el?" She could hear somewhat of panic in

"I'll live, but I think I sprained my ankle." She tried to hop over to the couch, but Finn just helped her.

"Do you want some ice or something?"

"Yeah I have some Tylenol in the kitchen draw, if you could bring me some it would be appreciated."

By the time Finn came back they both noticed that Rachel's ankle was beginning to swell. Finn placed a pillow under her ankle and gently placed the ice on top as she took two pills.

"How do you know what to do?"

"My mother is a nurse, remember. Which is why I think we should take you to the hospital. It looks like a pretty bad sprain."

"No, I can't even walk on my own. I'll just stay here by myself."

"Rach, you can't. I really don't think you should stay by yourself."

"Finn I am more than capable to be alone and take-" Rachel was instantly picked up by Finn in a bridal style and taken to his truck.

"What about my stuff?"

"Give me one second, I'll get it." Not only did Finn get so close to her again, he was going to see the one thing she didn't want him to see. The duffel bag, his old duffel bag.

Thankfully he didn't say a word when he got into the truck. He just silently started the truck and began driving.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

"Anytime Rach." That was the third time he called her 'Rach' today. Why did things have to be so damn awkward between them.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what exactly?"

"What you said last night."

Oh no, she talked to him last night. She must have called him to say something _'Needy'_. This couldn't be happening. Not now since she can't even ran away. Maybe she could jump out of the truck, that was definitely Plan B if she couldn't ignore the obvious drunken phone call.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Because of your step-brother and his boyfriend, I was pretty drunk."

"I kind of guessed that by the way you were talking." What the hell did she say?

"Ummm, what exactly did I say?"

"Nothing totally bad."

"What did I say Finn?"

"It was nothing, really."

"Please tell me Finn."

"You said that we both hurt each other, and I hurt you more than once. Then you said that you were going to show everyone the real Rachel Berry."

It was official, if I ever drink again I will remove all phones from a 2 mile radius away from me. How do you possibly respond to that.

"I'm sorry I said that Finn."

"No, you were right. I did hurt you more than you hurt me and I'm sorry for that."

"I forgave you ages ago."

"That's what I love about you, you can't hold a grudge. You may just be one of the most nicest people I know."

"I'm not nice. Nice people don't send people to crack-houses or hurt people."

"Rach you are nice and caring. You helped me whenever I needed it. You tried to protect Kurt even when he treated you badly. You threw a duet competition to keep Sam in the Glee club, even though we would have totally beaten them if we sang our original selection. You are nice, but sometimes your insecurities drive you to do mean things." Finn gave her the warmest an welcoming smile ever, she really want to just reach over and kiss him, but that would result in disaster in the long run.

"You know more about me than I do sometimes. Thank you again."

"Your welcome Rach. We're here."

Tonight is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I apologize that it took so long. I kind of have somewhat of writers block. If you could please give me some suggestions I would appreciate them like a lot. I like to please everyone, so just tell me what you want and I'll work one it. Oh and everyone, me and my friend are in an epic twitter battle to see who reaches 100 followers first so please follow me at Starr_Lopez .<p>

Hearts and Kisses,

Starr

P.S. Next chapter will pick up were I left off, I just wanted to get this one out first.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know I am the worst updater ever and for that I apologize. I just feel as if maybe some of you aren't really enjoying the story, I hope I'm wrong. If you don't like the way something turns out, just please tell me because I hate to displease any readers. Secondly, the news of Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, and Chris Colfer not continuing in Season Four of Glee really saddens me. They are my three favorite characters and they are the ones leaving. I respect the writers because they did create this wonderful show that I, myself relate to, but for them to not continue Rachel, Finn, and Kurt well that seems a little idiotic of them. Well I for one will still continue stories with them even after Season three, if I still write of course. Once again I apologize for my lack of updates, but I beg you guys not lose faith in me. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any Music used in this story because if I did Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, and Chris Colfer would never leave the show unless they graduate ALL TOGETHER!***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn's Point Of View<strong>_

I quickly paced to Rachel's side as she tried to get out of the truck. But even with Rachel being injured she was more stubborn than ever.

"I can do it by myself Finn."

"Rach, Just let me help you."

"Like, I said I can do it myself."

Why can't she just accept help for once. Oh yeah, I forgot she wants to be the strong Rachel Berry she used to be, the one I fell in love with. Stop that Finn, you are the one that got hurt by her. Why do this to yourself again. She was the one who cheated. She fled to the arms of your best friend even though she knew there were open wounds there since baby-gate.

"Owww. Damn Stairs." There Rachel went attempting to make it inside on her own. Too bad she was failing miserably.

"Rachel, just admit you need help."

"Never!" Just as she finished, she went forwards. Luckily for her once again a strong pair of arms, that belong to one Finn Hudson were there to catch her. This time he ended up picking her up and carrying her.

".DOWN. I can walk by myself." Rachel said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"If you could why did you almost trip and fall." By now they were at the front door.

"You can put me down now. I can through the door perfectly alone."

"I don't want to take any chances Rach."

"Took, you two long enough. I was starting to get worried. I dropped Blaine off like thirty minutes ago and come home to find a house without -" Just as Kurt turned around to see Finn carrying Rachel his eyes got wide.

"Oh well look what we got here. Care to explain Finn." With no response he decided to ask Rachel. "Rachel?"

"Well you see I was jogging down the stairs and I must have missed a step and Finn caught me. Sadly I think I sprained my ankle in the process. End of Story."

"And why is my step-brother carrying you right now?" Just as Kurt opened his mouth, I put Rach down.

"Your friend over here wouldn't except any help, so I had to carry her in or else she probably would have hurt herself even more than she did already."

"Obviously, he carried me against my will though. I, Rachel Berry am independent."

"Uh-huh." Why did Kurt always question everything.

"Well umm, I'm off to bed. Do you need anything Rachel, before I go to sleep?"

"I'm okay. Kurt can help me if I need anything. Thanks for asking though."

"Wait, Rachel may need help getting into the bath tub. You know since I'm not very strong and I bet she needs a long hot bath with one- no, two Fizzy spa bombs. You know to relax and moisturize the skin and ankle." He was going to pay for that. Not that I wouldn't love helping Rachel in and out of the bath tub, but that would be awkward.

"No, I'm fine Kurt. I am perfectly capable of getting into the tub myself. Goodnight Finn."

"Yeah goodnight Rach, Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kurt's Point of View<em>**

Whether my air-headed step-brother knows it or not, he and Rachel still have chemistry. And I will get them together if it takes everything I am. Even though I promised Rachel I would help her reinvent herself, I'll get help her reinvent the Rachel Berry that my foolish step-brother fell in love with.

"Kurt, why did you have to suggest that Finn help me take a bath. That just made things way more awkward and tense between us."

"Have you ever considered that maybe you and Finn are destined together?"

"Yes, but that was before all the lies and cheating. I now know when together we are good until Finn gets bored or gets hit on by some Cheerio. And when we end it's bad. I feel as if my whole world will crumble down. I just can't take it anymore."

"Baby Barbra, Nothing ever comes easy in life. Life comes with obstacles and sometimes after you overcome those obstacles, you are rewarded. Maybe Finn and your relationship is an obstacle, but maybe he is also your reward in the end."

"That makes no sense Kurt."

"In time it will. How about that bath."

"You sure you don't want to call Finn, so he can carry me to the bath tub?"

"Oh okay. Finn!"

"I'm just kidding!"

"Hey, did you call me?"

"Yeah, actually Ra-" Before I could finish I felt a pair of tiny hands on my mouth.

"Nothing, Finn. Sorry Kurt called you. Enjoy your night."

"Okay. Well then, goodnight again."

No, why did he leave. Damn Rachel and her quick reflexes.

"Fine, I'll go run your bath."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel's Point of View<em>**

Leave it to Kurt to make my relationship with Finn more awkward than already. I thought him out of everyone should know that Finn is Kryptonite. I don't care what happens between me and Finn, I am better off without him.

"Rachel, your bath awaits you my queen."

"Very funny Kurt."

"Hey my Ipod is in there so if you want, you can listen to it."

"I think I will."

Just what I needed was a hot relaxing bubble bath. Sometimes Kurt was obnoxious, and I know that for sure, but other times he knew best.

_Mmm. Mmm._  
><em>Memories, light the corners of my mind<em>  
><em>Misty watercolor memories of the way we were.<em>

_**The way she and Finn would cuddle as they watched movies together.**_

_Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind_  
><em>smiles we give to one another<em>  
><em>for the way we were.<em>

**_The Broken glass to the frames of the pictures of her and Finn. _**

_Can it be that it was all so simple then_  
><em>or has time rewritten every line?<em>

_**Simply being around Finn was awkward, what happened?**_

_If we had the chance to do it all again_  
><em>tell me would we? Could we?<em>

_**Relive the love, just to lose it all over again. **_

_Memories, may be beautiful and yet_  
><em>what's too painful to remember<em>  
><em>we simply choose to forget<em>

_**It's time to forget the good times, so we don't remember the bad.**_

_So it's the laughter we will remember_  
><em>whenever we remember<em>  
><em>the way we were.<em>

**_I'll always remember the time we performed 'Smile' because that was a memory of two friends and not two lovers._**

"Rachel, are you done?"

"About so, Kurt."

"Need any help? I can definitely call Finn if you do."

". I'm fine. See Already out of the tub and dressed."

"That was quick."

"Yeah, well I have a lot of exprience getting dressed quickly. Remember the Slushies."

"Oh how I love Dalton Academy. So what do you want to do exactly?"

"Sleep, I'm exhausted."

"Boo. You suck."

"Well excuse me if I am a little tired because I still have a minor headache from last night, and the fact that I fell down a pair of stairs!"

"I'll give you that one Rachel. By the way I thought we would just blow up the air mattress and sleep in the living room, so this way you don't have to go up and down a pair of stairs to get a drink of water. "

"That is so considerate of you."

"That's me. The sweet, understanding, stylish Kurt Hummel."

"Please don't make me laugh."

"Miss Rachel Berry has a backbone. Who would see the day. Now just learn to stand up to Santana and that witch Quinn."

"I thought you liked Quinn?"

"I used to until she returned to her normal Bitchy ways."

"Well I wouldn't know she always makes fun of me."

"Because she knows you have something she could never have."

"What would that be? I would really love to know."

"Breathtaking talent and Finn's heart."

"Thank you, but me and Finn are over and I think he still loves Quinn, not me. Honestly I don't think he ever did."

"I don't believe that."

"Well you have to learn to, Kurt. He was so easily able to forgive Quinn when her actions were worst than mine. That's because you would do anything for your first. Story over. I just want to sleep."

"Fine."

"Thank You."

The two of them finally headed off to bed, but what they didn't know was the entire time their conversation was being overheard by none other than Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn's Point Of View<strong>_

How could Rachel think that I never loved her. The reason I was so hurt by her kissing Puck more than when I was hurt by Quinn was because I loved her. I never loved Quinn. I only thought I did. I followed all the steps and said the words because I was supposed to. She was head-cheerleader and I was Quarterback. Isn't it like a High School rule that we are supposed to date. At least that's what she had told me. That fact was I didn't know what love was until I met Rachel. She made me want more for myself than I thought I ever deserved. I had to show her that I did love her, but how? Wait was that song I heard on the radio earlier. Something about a warning sign, there it is. Thank you YouTube!

_A warning sign,_  
><em>I missed the good part then I realized,<em>  
><em>I started looking and the bubble burst.<em>  
><em>I started looking for excuses.<em>

_Come on in,_  
><em>I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in,<em>  
><em>I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones,<em>  
><em>That I started looking for a warning sign.<em>

_When the truth is, _  
><em>I miss you.<em>  
><em>Yeah the truth is, <em>  
><em>That I miss you so.<em>

_A warning sign,_  
><em>You came back to haunt me and I realized,<em>  
><em>she was an island and I passed you by,<em>  
><em>You were an island to discover.<em>

_Come on in,_  
><em>I've gotta tell you what state I'm in,<em>  
><em>I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones,<em>  
><em>That I started looking for a warning sign.<em>

_When the truth is, _  
><em>I miss you.<em>  
><em>Yeah the truth is, <em>  
><em>That I miss you so.<em>

_And I'm tired, _  
><em>I should not have let you go.<em>

_So I crawl back into your open arms._  
><em>Yes, I crawl back into your open arms.<em>  
><em>And I crawl back into your open arms.<em>  
><em>Yes, I crawl back into your open arms...<em>

"That's it tomorrow before Rachel leaves, I will sing it to her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel's Point of View<strong>_

_Rachel's Dream_

_"I'm so sorry and-and i-it will never ever happen again."_

_"I knew you were a lot of things Rachel, and I loved you because and despite all of them, but I never thought you were mean."_

_"I'm saying that I'm sorry, but doesn't what you did with Santana kinda cancel this out."_

_"We weren't together. I didn't cheat on you. How could you do this to me?"_

_"It was a mistake. Well um may-maybe we should go to another counseling session with Miss Pillsbury."_

_"Can't have couple's counseling if you're not a couple."_

_"You're breaking up with me?"_

_"What you did was really bad Rachel and you knew how sensitive I would be about this after what happened with Quinn."_

_"You said you'd never break up with me!"_

_"I never thought you'd make me feel like this."_

_End of Dream_

"Finn."

Oh god, not that dream again. I have to move on. Finn made it clear, he doesn't want me anymore and I need to rediscover who I am. Gosh now I won't be able to sleep maybe some water would do.

Rachel made her way to the kitchen hopping as quietly as she could, but next thing she knew she bumped into something-scratch that someone. None over than Finn Hudson. The reason she awoke in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Jessssssss, for the amazing suggestion. I am working it in. Once again I know I am the worst updater ever and I'm sorry. So I place a challenge, if I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter I will update at least twice a week if not more.<strong>

**Songs used and I don't claim:**

_**The Way We Were- Barbra Streisand (My Idol)**_

_**Warning Sign- Coldplay**_

**P.S: Next chapter will wrap up the night, and some issues will be resolved.**

**Hearts and Kisses,**

**Starr**


	7. Chapter 7

**So in case you haven't heard, Ryan Murphy has decided to begin working on a spin-off from Glee starring Lea Michele, Chris Colfer, and Cory Monteith. They will also be visiting the show during season 4, so I am grateful for that. I was so happy when I heard of the news. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs used.***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel's Point of View<strong>_

_Rachel's Dream_

_"I'm so sorry and-and i-it will never ever happen again."_

_"I knew you were a lot of things Rachel, and I loved you because and despite all of them, but I never thought you were mean."_

_"I'm saying that I'm sorry, but doesn't what you did with Santana kinda cancel this out."_

_"We weren't together. I didn't cheat on you. How could you do this to me?"_

_"It was a mistake. Well um may-maybe we should go to another counseling session with Miss Pillsbury."_

_"Can't have couple's counseling if you're not a couple."_

_"You're breaking up with me?"_

_"What you did was really bad Rachel and you knew how sensitive I would be about this after what happened with Quinn."_

_"You said you'd never break up with me!"_

_"I never thought you'd make me feel like this."_

_End of Dream_

"Finn."

Oh god, not that dream again. I have to move on. Finn made it clear, he doesn't want me anymore and I need to rediscover who I am. Gosh now I won't be able to sleep maybe some water would do.

Rachel made her way to the kitchen hopping as quietly as she could, but next thing she knew she bumped into something-scratch that someone. None over than Finn Hudson. The reason she awoke in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I just woke up and needed a glass of water. Didn't mean to bump into you."<p>

"It's okay." There went Finn with his half-smile that she loved so much. The one that made her stomach drop to her knees. The one she couldn't resist.

"Well I guess I will get that glass of water now."

"No let me, you shouldn't be walking around so much with your ankle."

"Thank You Finn, you're so chivalrous."

"Actually Rachel, I wanted to talk to you- about us."

"There is no 'us' Finn, you made that crystal clear to me."

"Rach, that's not like that at all, I loved you."

"Maybe so, but loving me didn't, stop you from lying to me about Santana, or from just standing there while she and everyone else taunted me, or even when Mr. Shue yelled at me straight in my face. I may have not shown it then, but I was hurt. He was one more person to add to the 'I Hate Rachel Berry Club'. I thought he was my biggest supporter like he said when Glee club first began, but now I see is was all just words. Funny how people say what you want to hear, but never follow through. You should know about that."

"Oh come on Rach, I never told you about Santana because I knew you would leave me and I loved you too much."

"Well that's funny because you were the one who dumped me."

"You cheated on me with Puck. You knew how hurt I would be after Quinn and you did it anyway."

"You are a hypocrite Finn Hudson. You kissed me twice while you were with her. And would you even give a damn if I kissed Jacob Ben Israel instead of Puck?"

"Yes."

"Now I know your lying. You hate that I kissed Puck because he and QUINN lied to you about Beth. Him and Quinn, not me. Everyone knew and nobody told you Finn, but I did. And what did I get for that. Everyone hated me more, and you only dated me for what a week because you felt bad for me. But at least you dumped me so you could fornicate with Santana. You got what you wanted and I was left heartbroken."

"You know that I would always be grateful for telling me about baby-gate. And I'll always be sorry for dumping you the first time, but I don't know how I can forgive you because, yes the Puck of it all."

"Fine, but where the hell is the logic in you forgiving Quinn, but not me? I told you about me and Puck, while she lied to you for months about a baby that wasn't your's."

"I-"

"Don't know?"

Silence flooded the whole house until the Front door opened to show Carole Hudson returning home after work.

"Hey kids what are you doing up so late?"

"I had a nightmare, so I wanted a glass of water."

"I'm just making sure Rachel doesn't get hurt."

"Hurt?"

"Yeah when she was coming down the stairs at her house she tripped and hurt her ankle."

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital Finn, that's very irresponsible of you."

"She didn't want any help or anything. I had to carry her just to get her here."

"Well excuse me if I don't like to feel helpless Finn."

"Can I take a look Rachel?"

"Sure."

"It looks like a bad sprain, did you place any ice on it?"

"Yes every thirty minutes. I also took a warm bath to soak it."

"Very good, tomorrow morning I am going to take you to the hospital to get an x-ray just to be sure and get you some crutches."

"Thank you Mrs.- Carole, but you don't have to. My dad's will be back tomorrow night and they can take me the next day after school."

"It's no problem sweetie, afterwards I thought you and I could grab lunch."

"I would love to, then."

"Okay, well I'm off to bed. You two behave. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight Carole."

"What do you think she meant by 'behave'?"

"She could tell that we were arguing Finn."what

"How?"

"Come on Finn, it's not that hard. I can barely look at you without the feeling of betrayal."

"I never betrayed you, you were the one-"

"Who cheated, I get that. I kissed Puck, but I didn't sleep with him or get pregnant with his child and lie to you about it. That was Quinn, not me!"

"What does any of this have this have to do with Quinn?"

"It's always about Quinn, Finn. You were in love with her and will always be. I was a cancellation prize. That's all I'll ever be. I'm pretty like Quinn, I'm popular like her. I'm nothing like her. And you know what, I don't want to be like her. She's a cheater that only thinks about herself. If you want to ruin your dreams of being someone better than a Lima loser then stay with her. I can't help you if you want to stay with her."

"Rach,-"

"And stop calling me 'Rach', I'm not your 'Rach' anymore. I can't suffer another heartbreak again. Goodnight Finn."

With that Rachel made her way back to the air bed. She quickly found Kurt's Ipod to find the only song that could soothe her at that point.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_  
><em>Mother mary comes to me<em>  
><em>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.<em>  
><em>And in my hour of darkness<em>  
><em>She is standing right in front of me<em>  
><em>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be.<em>  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.<em>

_And when the broken hearted people_  
><em>Living in the world agree,<em>  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be.<em>  
><em>For though they may be parted there is<em>  
><em>Still a chance that they will see<em>  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be.<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be. yeah<em>  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be.<em>

_And when the night is cloudy,_  
><em>There is still a light that shines on me,<em>  
><em>Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.<em>  
><em>I wake up to the sound of music<em>  
><em>Mother mary comes to me<em>  
><em>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be.<em>  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be.<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be,<em>  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. <em>

She had to 'Let It Be' with Finn. No more trying to be with him. She had to leave that door closed for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to wrap up the night with Rachel standing up for herself and giving Finn a piece of her mind. I will update again this week and I hope you guys leave me some feedback about whether you like it or not. <strong>

**Let It Be- The Beatles **

**Hearts and Kisses,**

**Starr **

**P.S. Please do me a favor and vote for this video,/ads/verizon-wireless-field-testers/videos/verizon-gets-all-the-ladies?fbid=G_2QnmnDHwP , I'm in it and my friend is trying to win. If you vote, leave a comment saying "Starr sent me here" or something like that and send me a message or review saying you did and I will send you the next chapter early. If you vote and we win I will send you the first chapter of a new story I am working on after I finish this. Please help me and my friend win, I will forever be in your debt. **

**If the video doesn't work check my profile for the link. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I'm sorry if I made the wrong impression about the possible spin-off. I heard that Ryan Murphy was going to still think about it, but he wouldn't start writing it until around March, if they still did it. I seriously hope they do! Glee 3D comes out next week! Super Excited for that. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke to hear the noise of Burt's truck exiting the drive-way. It must have been around 8 o'clock. Nobody else was up, not even Kurt which surprised Rachel. She took it upon herself to make breakfast as a way to thank them for allowing her to spend the night. She quickly found all the ingredients to make a lovely omelet, bacon, and homemade blueberry muffins.<p>

Another half-hour must have passed before Finn walked into the kitchen to see Rachel hopping around setting the table.

"Need any help?"

"Good Morning Finn. Did you sleep well? And No I don't really need any help."

"I slept okay. Here let me at least set the table for you."

"Fine, I have to check on the muffins."

"We leave you alone for less than an hour and you prepare a whole feast."

"I just wanted to thank everyone for letting me spend the night, even if it was against my will."

"Rachel, about last night-"

"Do my eye's decieve me or is my son, Finn Christopher Hudson actually up before noon on a Sunday? I never thought I would see the day."

"Very funny Mom. Rachel's cooking woke me up."

"Mhmm, that smell delicious sweetie, but you shouldn't be on your ankle too much."

"I just wanted to thank you guys for letting me spend the night and helping me with my ankle."

"Your welcome sweetie, anytime. By the way I called my friend Thomas, he is the the Orthopedic at the hospital and he is going to check your ankle to make sure you didn't fracture it."

"Thank you Carole."

"So Finn, what are your plans today?"

"Catch up on sleep."

"Why don't you join us for lunch sweetheart?" Finn and Rachel exchanged horrified looks before Finn turned back to his mother.

"I really shouldn't-"

"Nonsense, I'll call you after I take Rachel to the hospital and then we can meet at Breadsticks for lunch."

"Great Mom."

"Where is your stepbrother anyway?"

"Probably somewhere applying his morning facial."

"Well I'm going to go get him, so we can eat breakfast."

"Hey Rachel if you want I can just cancel last minute. I'll tell her that I have a stomach-ache or something else believable."

"No, your mother want you there and I have no place to tell you otherwise."

"Okay, can we at least talk about last night."

"Like I said earlier, there is nothing to discuss about us, there is no us."

"Rach-"

"Good Morning Finn, Baby Barbra. Ooh that looks yummy." By this time Finn was severely annoyed by his family's timing and his face showed it clearly.

"Good Morning Kurt, how did you sleep? I slept well despite the fact that the person beside me was criticizing my wardrobe."

"Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes. At least after tomorrow I won't have a reason to criticize it."

"Why?" How did Rachel get spared the snide comments made from his stepbrother?

"I gave Rachel a makeover, and after tomorrow she won't be single for long." Not his Rachel, she was supposed to wait for him to forgive her.

"We talked about this Kurt, no boys. I need to concentrate on me for now on. I don't want a repeat of last year."

"You would. You went from Puckerman to Finn to St. Jerkface back to Finn. You should have your own soap-opera."

"I only dated Noah to feel like a part of Glee club. Jesse was there for me when I was alone and he understood me. We were good for each other until the whole 'Run Joey Run' debacle and the whole egging incident. And well Finn and I are just, well it's all history now."

"Well Rachel, I think that is very wise of you. I tried the whole 'no boys' thing during school, but then I met Christopher."

"It's easy when you aren't like the other girls. Guys don't exactly fond over me."

"That's because they are stupid. And you do have a few male-friends and admirers."

"My male friend list consists of You, Blaine, Noah, Artie, Mike, Sam, Finn, and Sean. And the only admirer I have is Jacob Ben Israel and I rather play on your team then ever date that creep." The whole table instantly begin to laugh.

"I admire you miss Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Thanks Kurt, that's why I love you."

"Awww I love you too." The two quickly shared a hug that Finn envied. He should be telling Rachel he loved her and hugging her.

"Okay you two finish so I can take Rachel to the hospital." A few minutes of silence passed by as they continued to eat their breakfast.

"Plus I think Blaine is admirer, after all you were his first girl kiss and last. I'll make sure of that." Once again the table erupted in uncontrollable laughter.

Soon afterwards, everyone had finished their breakfast and began to clean up the mess. Within an hour Rachel and Carole were out the door ready to go to the hospital.

"So Rachel what's going on between you and my son."

"Nothing."

"I know that isn't true. I came home last night to find you two in an uncomfortable state, and this morning he look annoyed every time one of us interrupted you guys."

"He wants to talk about 'us', but I really don't want to. If we resolve the problems, he'll just want to get back together and I can't do that. I can't suffer another heart-break."

"Rachel life is filled with pain. Everywhere you turn someone is suffering loss, loss of a loved one to a disease, a warm, or to a mistake. Even with all the pain in the world there is happiness. I've never seen my son as happy as he was with you. You made him happy and I know that you know that. Maybe you guys are not good for each other, but then again maybe you guys aren't any good separated."

"So are you saying that I should give 'us' another shot."

"What I am saying is that maybe you should try being acquaintances first, then see where you guys go from there slowly."

"Maybe your right."

"You have a lot to think about Rachel, but remember that I am always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you."

"We're here."

The rest of the morning when quite quickly. Rachel met with the doctor to learn that she had only sprained her ankle and that she would have to use crutches for two weeks. She was assured that when she healed she would be better then before, so her dreams on stage weren't affected at all. The only thing that scared her now was the fact that she had lunch with Finn in less than fifteen minutes, ten minutes, five minutes, and now here she was at Breadsticks.

"Hello, Reservation for Carole."

"Follow Me." There he was look as handsome as ever waiting for them.

"Hey Mom, Rachel."

"Hey Finn, I thought you were going to cancel on me."

"If I cancel, when else am I going to get free pasta."

"Well at least I know how to bribe you to go to church."

"Hello I'm Anne, your waiter. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll have a coke, Rachel?"

"A lemonade, please."

"And for you Ma'am?"

"Actually I have to leave, emergency at the hospital. Finn here is my credit card, after you guy's finish take Rachel to the pharmacy to get her prescription and take her to the house to get her stuff. Enjoy Lunch. Sorry I can't stay Rachel, but I'll make it up."

"So, what did the doctor's say?"

"I have to stay on these crutches for two weeks and no dancing of course."

"That's good, well not that you can't dance, but that you didn't fracture it or anything."

"Yeah."

"So last night-"

"About last night Finn, I was still hurt by the outcome of everything. I loved you and you loved me, but we ended up hurting each other anyways. You never told me about Santana, I kissed Puck, I tried to control you and you never defended me. But that's history Finn, it's all in the past. We used to be good friends even though I liked you all that time, but we were friends, right?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe we should start there again. You live your life and date whoever you want and I'll do the same. We should always talk to the other and be able to tell the other if they are making a mistake, even if they don't want to hear it. If I date another Jesse, you should tell me and vice versa. We should try to be friends before anything else."

"Your right, Rachel. Sorry I mean Rachel."

"No, I like Rach better."

"I do too."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, laughing and smiling. Even if the universe was against them being a couple, it couldn't stop them from being friends. Evetually they left and Finn took Rachel to her house after she got everything she needed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Wait Rach, can I drive you to school tomorrow? I mean you can't drive so maybe I can take you until you can."

"I would love that, thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rachel couldn't help her self as she made her way to her house. '_The sun'll come out tomorrow, Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun!'_

"Rachel, honey your home."

"Hey Daddy, Dad."

"Oh my what happened to your foot?"

"I tripped, but Finn caught me so I'm good."

"That's it young lady?"

"Yes Dad, I love you guys and missed you, but I'm exhausted and I need to work on some school work. I'll explain later promise."

Rachel made her way upstairs as she notice a picture on the floor by her bed. It was a picture of her and Finn the day after school let out for summer break. One that she loved. She quickly placed it on her desk as she began her schoolwork.

Hours passed and Rachel was already in bed when she received a text.

_'Goodnight, can't wait 2 see u 2morrow. Finn (: '_

She quickly sent him a reply before heading to sleep.

_'Goodnight, sweet dreams and I can't wait to see you either. Rachel o o o_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. I have an idea for the next chapter, but it's a work in progress. Send me a review and help me better this story. <strong>

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Starr **

**By the way I need your help with this contest please vote. The link for the video is on my Profile so please help me and vote. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee Live 3D came out Friday! Words can't express how excited I was. Best movie EVER! 35 more days til Season 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's Point Of View<strong>

Finn awoke with a huge smile spread across his face. Him and Rachel were once again friends, even if it was strictly platonic. She was sure that they had to try being friends before they can be anything more and that's all he wanted. Something more with Rachel, but he wouldn't push her. He kept her away at first, so he wouldn't risk anything to push her any farther. He loved her so much and won't lose her again.

Today he would pick her up and take her to school, just like old times except he wasn't her boyfriend, just her friend. But it's only a start. And if he didn't get up soon he would be late and annoy her. He quickly showered and and got ready and was rushing out the door when none other than Kurt stopped him.

"Woah there, were are you going this early?"

"I'm going to go pick Rachel up."

"Why?"

"Because she sprained her ankle and can't drive."

"No, I mean why you?"

"Because I'm her friend. We decided that we should be friends."

"We?"

"Fine she did, but I rather be her friend than nothing at all."

"Well tell her I said thanks a lot for the news update."

"Uh-huh. Bye."

Getting past Kurt was harder than getting past the secret service. He just threw questions at you and if you didn't answer them he'd attack you like a hound dog. Maybe he should call Rach and tell her he is on his way.

_"Hello." _

"Hey Rach, how do you feel?"

_"Better, than before."_

"Great, well I am on my way."

_"Wow that's early I haven't even gotten dressed yet."_

"I just didn't want to be late."

_"That's fair, you know where the spare key is right? I just don't want to come all the way down the stairs to go all the way back up."_

"Yep."

_"See you soon."_

"Bye." He quickly hung up and continued his way to Rachel's.

Less than ten minutes later Finn arrived at Rachel's house. Now all he had to do was keep it strictly platonic. If he could.

"I'm here."

"Just a sec, I'm almost done."

"Do you need any help coming down the sta-." Before Finn finished Rachel made her way downstairs"

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"You look great."

"Thanks Finn, and you look handsome as always. This is a Kurt approved outfit."

"Ready to go, I thought we might stop for some breakfast. My treat."

"No, let me. I owe you for yesterday."

"My mom paid me by buying me lunch. Let me buy you breakfast, as a friend."

"How about we split it."

"Sounds good to me then, let's go I'm starving."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Be-dazzled crutches? A little too much?"

"They are very much me. Plus they match my phone."

"I noticed."

"Are they that bad?"

"No, not at all. They're just very Rachel Berry like."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Well then let's go."

The ride to Starbucks was pretty silent. They listened to the radio the whole way there. Thankfully for them no familiar sings came on that would remind them of their relationship. When they got there Finn nicely helped Rachel out of the truck and they walked together inside and found a seat.

"So what do you want?"

"I think I will get a Strawberry Vivanno Smoothie and a multi-grain bagel. What are you getting?"

"I'm getting a Veggie and Monterey Jack Sandwich and a coffee or hot chocolate."

"Stick with coffee, all the whip creme will make you hyper."

"Will not."

"Really? Remember the summer? I do, it involved you hot chocolate and us getting kicked out of the library when I was studying up on Stephen Schwartz."

"Well in that case I will have a coffee-decaf. Here let me go get it while you stay seated and rest your ankle."

"But how am I going to pay for my food, if you won't let me get up?"

"Oh yeah, well I guess it's on me. Be back in a second."

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!" Before she could continue he was gone getting their food.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's Point Of View<strong>

You can do this Rachel. You guys are friends after all. That's all you need, a friend. Not a boyfriend. But why did Finn have to make her life so confusing. Gosh he always comes back when she is ready to move on and she let's him back, because she can't lose him. He was her first love and you'd do anything for your first love.

"I'm back, here is your bagel and smoothie."

"Thank you, and I'm going to get you one of these days."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Running off before I could give you my money to get my food."

"Oh that, well I dragged you here so I thought I would pay."

"I was only dragged here because you were doing me a favor by taking me to school."

"We're friends you don't need to pay me back for driving you to school, I would love to take you anyday."

"Well as friends you have to come over tonight for dinner. My dad's have a dinner meeting, so I'm making vegan stir-fry and I know how much you actually liked it."

"Sounds yummy. I'm in."

"Great, and if your nice to me today I may make you some banana bread for tomorrow."

"I'll be on my best behavior, scouts honor." Oh Finn and his glorious half-smile that I love so much.

"Wow we are going to be late for our morning Glee meeting, if we don't leave soon."

"Time flows fast!."

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel made it to school with less than two minutes until the Glee meeting. They didn't try to rush, neither wanted a repeat of Saturday night with Rachel.<p>

"We're late."

"Don't worry Rach, nobody is going to care or even notice."

"Finn, we're the captains. I think they would notice."

"I bet you they won't."

"I bet you they will."

"What does the winner get?"

"Umm if I win you have to carry my books around until I'm off my crutches and if you win-well what do you want?"

"If I win you have to sing a duet with me. My song choice of course."

"Deal."

They quickly made their way down to the choir room were they found Brittany and Santana talking to Artie, Mercedes was talking to Blaine and Kurt about why Aretha Franklin was the best singer ever, Mike and Tina who were making out, Quinn who was staring at Sam, Puck who was losing a arm wrestling contest to Lauren, and Mr. Shue who was talking to the band. They quietly found their seats when Mr. Shue began talking.

"Hey guys hope you all had a great weekend, but we need to start preparing for Regionals. -"

"Told you, I will be collecting on my duet soon."

"-I was thinking we should try to outline the fact that we have talented dancers in our club.-"

"Wait up. When did dwarf and Frankenteen show up? I'm pretty sure they weren't here when I walked in because my eye's didn't burn when I saw Berry's clothes." Santana just couldn't stay quiet.

"Excuse me Santana, but I think Rachel looks fierce. Especially since me and Puck were there helping her get her clothes."

"When did Puck lose his balls? He actually helped Rachel shop."Santana could believe her ears.

"Noah was simply there making sure no creeps bothered me or Kurt, Santana. And I really don't appreciate you trying to knock me down. I may be on crutches now, but I'm still a stronger vocalist then you because I don't waste my breath trying to hurt people and make them hate themselves."

"Crutches? What happened Rachel?" Artie was always sweet and caring and now very worried for Rachel.

"Somebody finally get annoyed with you?" Quinn questioned.

"No Quinn, I tripped coming down the stairs and Finn caught me."

"That's enough, you guys have to go. See you can I have a word? "

Rachel didn't want to hear another word from Santana so she quickly got up, but as she reached for her books Artie grabbed them and placed them on his lap.

"Mind if I walk you to class. Well wheel alongside you."

"Sure."

"How long are you going to be on crutches?"

"Two weeks."

"Well I would personally like to offer my services to walk you to your class everyday while you're hurt."

"Why?"

"I know how hard it is to get to class as it is. People are always in the way and the Jocks tried to wheel you into the lockers because it's fun. I don't think anyone deserves that, not even you."

"I'm sorry Artie, maybe we can get Principal Figgins to do something."

"No, I okay. Ever since I joined the football team they seemed to ease off, but it still happens sometimes."

"It shouldn't, I'm going to have my two gay dads call the superintendent and give them a piece of their mind."

"Seriously Rachel I'm good. I just don't want you to go threw it. You're the captain and if you get hurt we all hurt. Even Santana."

"I doubt that, she takes pleasure in hurting me."

"Maybe, but do you think she would allow someone else to physically shove you while you're in crutches."

"I guess not."

"She has grown quite fonder of you since you told her off during Valentine's day week. By the way kudos to you."

"Thank you."

"Anyways, I guess I will see you after your class we Pre-Calc together and I would like to walk you there."

"See you, and Artie thanks. I know I can be a diva and annoy you guys, but it's only because I want us to win so badly and be appreciated by the school. All of us, even Santana."

"I know. See you."

The rest of Rachel's morning went pretty good. She Aced her History test and Artie was always there to always walk her, but now the challenge came. Lunch time. Last time she was confined to a wheel chair because of her Glee assignment she got pasta all over her face. How would crutches be any better.

"Hey Baby Barbra, what you doing?"

"Hey Kurt, waiting in line for lunch."

"How about I get you lunch and you go take a seat by Blaine and wait for me."

"Fine, but here take my money and by yourself lunch."

"Deal. No go before you trip again and I don't see Finn around to catch you."

"Funny."

"Go."

"Fine."

Rachel made her way towards the table where Blaine was currently sitting at at quickly took a seat.

"Hello Blaine."

"Hey Rachel, let me guess Kurt kick you out of line to come sit down?"

"How did you know?"

"I know Kurt."

"Aww, you guys are so adorable."

"So are you and Finn."

"We're only friends and stop listening to Kurt when our names are brought up in the same sentence."

"I can't, that's all he ever talks about. Rachel and Finn this, Rachel and Finn that. There's no end."

"Hey guys talking about me? I got you a salad and a water Rachel."

"Thanks Kurt and yes we were talking about you convincing Blaine that me and Finn are so meant for each other."

"I leave you guys alone for a few minutes and you make Blaine rat me out. And plus you guys are meant for each other."

"Well if we are meant for each other why is he and Quinn walking in together?"

"Gosh my step-brother is a huge doofus." Quinn and Finn made their way to the table and quickly sat down.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"What a pleasure to have my step brother jock and former Cheerio captain sit with us. Don't you think so Blaine and Rachel?"

"What's that all about, your my step brother and I thought I would sit with you."

"With me or Rachel?"

"All of you, we're a team."

"Well some of us are, when we don't give a damn what our social standing is. Plus don't you always sit with your neanderthal football buddies."

"Leave them alone Kurt. You are more than welcome to sit here Finn. You too Quinn."

"Oh, I wasn't asking permission." Quinn snapped at Rachel.

Before Rachel or Kurt could respond everyone else from glee club joined the table.

"Party without Puckzilla, thats a sin my Jewish American Princess. Didn't we have this conversation Saturday?"

"We're having lunch Noah, not a party."

"Well if everyone is here, let's discuss Hobbit's -I mean, Berry's fashion change. I personally liked her 'Britney' look, but she looks smoking. Kudos to Kurt."

"Bouncey, Bouncey, Bounce."This time Artie wasn't cut off by Finn.

"Thank you Satan, oh I mean Santana." Rachel quickly gave Santana a small smile.

"You have no idea how hard I had to work to get her to get that skirt. Finally I convinced her when Puckerman practically almost defiled her."

"Defiled?" Now Tina became interested.

"Yeah, Noah wouldn't stop tickling me until I agreed to get the skirt."

"I did not."

"Yes you did. People started staring at us like we were sex-craved teenagers."

"They were looking at how hot that young teenager was."

"Thank you."

"I was talking about me, but you looked alright." Everyone busted out laughing except Finn. How could Rachel actually let him touch her like that. Yeah it was a childish tactic, but that was his Rachel.

"Uh-huh, thanks a lot Noah."

"Me and Rachel, pick out some amazing clothes. So stayed tune to see how our little Berry Blossoms."

"Your kidding me right Kurt. I had no say in what I got."

"Well that's true. But I promise you guys will be falling over you before the end of the year."

"I give it a month, our diva is growing up." Mercedes said with a huge smile.

"Month, your kidding me. Berry is already has guys talking to her and I give it a week before she has a boyfriend."

"I doubt that Santana, Rach said she wanted to work on herself."

"What do you care Frankenteen, you're with Q."

"What? You guys are dating? And you don't even tell me, your step-brother." Finn looked at Rachel to see how she would take the news, but all she was doing was staring at her salad.

"Yes, me and Finn are dating."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Even though Sam knew it was because they were messing around while he was with Quinn, he wanted the to say it.

"No reason, we just didn't really need any drama in the club."

"That's funny, because Finn is always in the center of drama." Even Mike couldn't believe Finn went back to Quinn and he didn't really get involved in other people's business.

"Well I think it is great that you guys are back together, hope it works out." Rachel said with the most sincere look on her face, but Finn noticed that she was only acting.

"Don't worry we will."

"Look at the time I have to get going. I have to go print out music sheets for the duet me and Blaine are singing."

"I'll go with you, maybe we can rehearse it a little." Blaine quickly stood up and took his and Rachel's tray to throw out and grabbed her books.

"See you guys later." Rachel gave one last smile and then left.

"Bye." Brittany was the only one to answer.

"Are you serious Q? You hate her so much you're going to make her get up and leave when she can barely walk."

"What do you care Santana, you don't even like her."

"I like her more than I like you right now. Berry is strong and I only give her shit, because now and then she gives it back like today. But you Quinn, you're just a Bitch."

"How am I a bitch, she gave us her blessing. Even though we didn't need it."

"Woah, I guess you were always this way. A cold-hearted bitch you always needs to have her way."

"Yeah, well it better than being a slut."

"Estoy a punto de ir a todos los Lima Heights Adjacent."

At this point Sam grabbed Santana before she could jump the table and kill Quinn.

"Let's all calm down, I don't think we really want Rachel to see any of this because she would blame herself. Quinn you need to know boundaries, like Rachel is allowed to talk to Finn without you hexing her. She spends the night at my house all the time which is also's Finn house and they are friends. Santana you need need to stop threatening Quinn, we need her for Nationals. And now let's all just forget about this and go to class and when Glee club time arrives just smile and support Rachel and my boyfriend. Now let's go."

Everyone got up and left, everyone but Finn. He stayed seated until the first bell rung. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>So I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter, I have been really sick. School is starting up and I won't really have time to update so much, but I will try my hardest to update often. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Starr**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so SORRY, I haven't updated in so long. I started school and I'm so busy with school work and I am trying my best to update as often as I can. I will definitely try harder though. Please don't lose faith in me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee*

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't believe Finn. One thing is to mess around with Quinn, but for him to actually go back out with her was a salt in the wound. Why? How could Finn forgive Quinn and not her? Rachel always admitted that what she did was wrong and she tried to apologize countless times, but it was always the same thing. 'How could you do that to me after everything with Quinn?' It's was like Rachel was being punished for Quinn's mistake and her's too. When would it make sense? When would Rachel catch a break? When would Quinn, no when would gravity stop pulling her down? Only time could tell, but now it was Time to Defy Gravity.<p>

"So I really love this song. We are going to blow everyone's mind, like whiplash." Maybe this is exactly what Rachel needed a way to make everyone see that Rachel could get over Finn.

"uh-huh."

"Whats wrong Rachel, you have barely talked since we left lunch and didn't even comment when I purposely blew the high note."

"Oh I'm sorry Blaine, it's just well-umm nevermind."

"No, come on tell me whats wrong?"

"You spend too much time with Kurt."

"I would hope so, we are dating."

"You're turning into him."

"So tell me, so I don't have to get him to ask you."

"Fine, I'm just surprised that Finn are dating Quinn again."

"I thought you were over Finn, wasn't that the point of your makeover?"

"I am. It's just, no I am over Finn. This is my time and we are going to rock this song. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's Point Of View<strong>

What the hell is Quinn's problem. Rachel and I basically are basically best friends now, but I even I know she can be a diva now and then. Even if Rachel is a diva that doesn't give that bitch the right to taunt her. And what's with Finn, he is making being his step-brother harder than pretending to like Jewfro. Why did he go back to that skank. I was friends with her until she deliberately her Rachel at lunch today. Rachel is always there for me and so am I for her. I owe it to her to get her and Finn together. And I have just the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's Point of View <strong>

"And they say I'm a bitch, Britts."

"I don't think you are San. You just tell it how it is, right?"

"You're my best friend Britt, you know that right?"

"Of course."

"Anyway, Q needs a reality check and I think it's up to us to give it to her."

"Why us?"

"Because everyone thinks Quinn is still the perfect blond christian, well they don't know her then."

"How are we going to check her, San?"

"By hitting her where it hurts. I have the perfect plan too."

"I'm so confused."

"Don't worry Britts, you always are. Let's go to class, I have a feeling Glee club is going to be exciting today."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went off without another disturbance. Rachel was able to concentrate without thinking about the possible things that could go wrong in Glee club. Her and Blaine would rock the house, right? Their song choice was modern and of course everyone knew the song. What could go wrong possibly go wrong?<p>

She still had an hour to prepare.

30 minutes to prepare.

15 minutes.

5.

The bell finally rung which meant is was time for Glee. Do or die time.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's Point Of View<strong>

Was Rachel really okay with me and Quinn? I mean it's not like we just broke up last week. And when we talked she made it clear that she didn't want me anymore. So why do I still have this pain in my chest? Every time I go near her I feel the pain and there is no way to stop it. I thought dating Quinn would help it, but it hasn't .

"Finn wait up."

"Oh hey Quinn."

"Ready for Glee?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Oh great just what I needed.

* * *

><p>Rachel's Point Of View<p>

"Hey guys, so this weeks assignment was in sync. To come together with each other and build a bond. So who wants to go first? Quinn I saw your hand."

"Thank you Mr. Shue. This song is for my boyfriend, I am so happy that we are together again and I'm never going to loose you again."

_Well that's what I thought too._

"Shooting too far, don't you think?"

"Shh Kurt, like I said Finn and I don't belong together anymore."

"We'll see."

**Come on over, come on over baby, **  
><strong>Come on over, come on over baby <strong>  
><strong>Come on over, come on over baby <strong>  
><strong>ya ya ya ya, <strong>  
><strong>Come on over, come on over baby <strong>

**Hey boy don't you know I got something going on, **  
><strong>I got an invitation don't you keep me waiting all night long <strong>  
><strong>I know you know, you know, so baby don't <strong>  
><strong>pretend you wont keep me guessing if ya <strong>  
><strong>you will you wont dont want to play a game with you baby <strong>

**All I want is you **  
><strong>Come over here baby <strong>  
><strong>All I want is you <strong>  
><strong>You know you make me go crazy <strong>  
><strong>All I want is you <strong>  
><strong>Now baby don't be shy youd better cross the line <strong>  
><strong>I wanna love you right cuz all I want is you <strong>

**Come on over, come on over baby **  
><strong>Come on over, come on over baby <strong>

**I'm not just talkin about your sexuality **  
><strong>But I can't help myself when you put your hands on me, <strong>  
><strong>Is paradise when you and I <strong>  
><strong>Get close, get tight <strong>  
><strong>Go on all night, I wanna play a game with you baby, <strong>  
><strong>listen to me, <strong>

**All I want is you **  
><strong>Come over here baby <strong>  
><strong>ALl I want is you <strong>  
><strong>you know you make me go crazy <strong>  
><strong>All I want is you <strong>  
><strong>Now baby dont be shy, youd better cross the line <strong>  
><strong>I wanna love you right cuz all i want is you <strong>

**Come on over, come on over baby **  
><strong>Come on over, come on over baby <strong>

**Here we go, go go **

**Don't you wanna be the one tonight ... **  
><strong>Watchya like <strong>  
><strong>Don't you wanna be just you and me <strong>  
><strong>Make it till it comes so naturally <strong>  
><strong>I got a thing for you <strong>  
><strong>Come on and get up, and serious <strong>  
><strong>Never been more ... and I'll show you that it's real <strong>  
><strong>And it's right here, come on <strong>

**Come on come on come on over **

**You give me what a girl feels **  
><strong>what a girl likes <strong>  
><strong>what a girl needs <strong>  
><strong>what a girl wants <strong>

**all I, all I want is you **

**All I want is you, now baby don't be shy **  
><strong>youd better cross the line <strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna love you right cause all I want is you <strong>  
><strong>all I want is you, <strong>  
><strong>all I want is you, <strong>  
><strong>you make me go crazy <strong>  
><strong>all I want is you <strong>  
><strong>now baby don't be shy <strong>  
><strong>you'd better cross the line <strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna love you Right cause <strong>  
><strong>All I WANT IS YOU! <strong>

"That was great Quinn."

"Thank you, Mr. Shue."

"Who is up next? Rachel and Blaine weren't you guys working on something?"

"Yes, Rachel and I thought we would show off a side of us that nobody has seen."

"Okay get up there and show us."

"Before Blaine and I start we would just to say that our song choice reflects on a fun side we never get to show and we're not talking about the side you saw at my party, but a side that well never sees the light because of fear of what others would think. But as you all know I am recreating Rachel Berry and I really don't want to dwell on the past nor care about what people think of me."

Everyone quickly applauded and now it was show time.

**Blaine**

_Rachel _

**_Both_**

**Oh, yeah**  
><strong>Oh<strong>  
><strong><em><br>_****Just shoot for the stars**  
><strong>If it feels right<strong>  
><strong>And aim for my heart<strong>  
><strong>If you feel like<strong>  
><strong>And take me away and make it OK<strong>  
><strong>I swear I'll behave<strong>

_You wanted control_  
><em>So we waited<em>  
><em>I put on a show<em>  
><em>Now I'm naked<em>  
><em>You say I'm a kid<em>  
><em>My ego is big<em>  
><em>I don't give a shit<em>  
><em>And it goes like this<em>

___**Take me by the tongue**_  
><em><strong>And I'll know you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll show you<strong>_

_**All the moves like Jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_

_**I don't need to try to control you**_  
><em><strong>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>_

_**With the moves like Jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_

__**Baby it's hard**  
><strong>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<strong>  
><strong>Nothing feels right<strong>  
><strong>But when you're with me<strong>  
><strong>I make you believe<strong>  
><strong>That I've got the key<strong>

_(Oh!) So get in the car_  
><em>We can ride it<em>  
><em>Wherever you want<em>  
><em>Get inside it<em>  
><em>And you want to steer<em>  
><em>But I'm shifting gears<em>  
><em>I'll take it from here<em>  
><strong>And it goes like this<strong>

___**Take me by the tongue**_  
><em><strong>And I'll know you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll show you<strong>_

_**All the moves like Jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_

_**I don't need to try to control you**_  
><em><strong>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>_

_**With the moves like Jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger <strong>(Yeah)_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_

___You want to know how to make me smile_  
><em>Take control, own me just for the night<em>  
><em>But if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this<em>

_So watch and learn_  
><em>I won't show you twice<em>  
><em>Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right<em>  
><em>But if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this<em>

**And it goes like this**

__**Take me by the tongue** _(Take me by the tongue)_  
><em><strong>And I'll know you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll show you<strong>_

_**All the moves like Jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_

_Oh_

_**I don't need to try to control you**_  
><em><strong>Look into my eyes and<strong>_** I'll own you**_ (I'll own you)_

_**With the moves like Jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger <strong>_

The entire room boomed with applause. Rachel and Blaine quickly bowed as they were praised.

"I must say Rachel, I've never seen that side of you and you have grown so much ever since you auditioned for this group with 'On my Own'. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you so much Mr. Shue."

"Also a congratulations to you Blaine. Great job. You're an amazing addition to New Directions."

"Thanks, but Rachel deserves all the credit."

"And that's my boyfriend, the modest one!"

"Not for long Lady lips."

"Don't even think of it Santana."

"I'm just saying if he ever wants to switch teams. I'm open."

"Thank you for the offer Santana, but I'm totally happy with Kurt."

"Just remeber-"

"Santana trust been there, done that; Blaine is gay."

"I can't believe Berry made out with a guy I didn't. I lost my touch."

"Okay guys let's get back to- Quinn?"

"Rachel and Blaine's performance was good, but how did it contribute to the assignment?"

"Quinn you're song choice was about coming together with a loved one and so did mine."

"Yes, but yours was more about well sexual intimacy Rachel."

"Blaine and I chose that song because it was a modern song about people connecting and I'm sorry that you can't comprehend the idea behind the song."

"Well I'm sorry that you just simply failed the assignment."

"Quinn where do you get off telling Rachel and my boyfriend that they did wrong?"

"I was simply pointing out their faults."

"You know what Q, we are all sick of hearing you cry this and that. Cry me a River already. Rachel and Blaine did an excellent job and you're pissed that they did better so build a bridge and get over it."

"Okay, that's enough for today guys. Glee is over. See you guys tomorrow."

With that everyone quickly collected their stuff and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's Point Of View<strong>

_THAT'S IT, QUINN'S GOING DOWN!_

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's Point Of View<strong>

_Quinn is about to get a taste of her own medicine._

* * *

><p>So I have decided to place this story on hold until Thanksgiving break. I am over swamped with schoolwork and testing that I never have a chance to write, but I will definitely update every day when I get off for Winter break. Plus if I have free time here and there I will definitely update. I'm not really sure what else to write though so give me some suggestions.<p>

Hearts and Kisses,

Starr

xoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, how is everyone doing. I love how Glee is going so far! BUT I NEED MORE FINCHEL! Tell me how you like the story guys. I know I promised I would update all break, but I have this killer headache, for a week now. I powered through it to give you this chapter. ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's Point Of View<strong>

Rachel really didn't know how to take Quinn's criticism. The old Rachel would just ignore it and make herself a better performer, but she isn't that old Rachel anymore. She was new and improved. No matter what, she would use what Quinn said and make herself a better performer, but she wasn't going to ignore it. She passed that phase. Quinn could't control her anymore.

"Rachel, Sweetie someone is at the door."

"Coming Daddy."

Rachel quickly threw her school books aside and descended down the stairs to see none other than Kurt and Santana.

"Umm Kurt and Santana, I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Well hobbit, I thought since we all hate Quinn we could work together to umm, well DESTROY her!"

"I don't hate her Satanna."

"Come on Rachel, even I know you hate her. She is dating my stupid step-brother and criticizes you every chance she gets."

"I let my haters be my motivators."

"Did Yentl just quote Nicki Minaj?"

"Yes Santana, I just quoted Miss Minaj."

"Baby Barbra, you need to stop hanging out with Cedes too much."

"Hey I refuse to let Quinn get to me anymore."

"Well that's good and all, but Me, I rather get things done by taking the Lima Heights Adjacent route. Plotting first, talking second. That's how I gets it done."

"That's good to know Santana, but I'm not from Lima Heights Adjacent hence I don't plot against people."

"Really Rachel, did you forget about a certain Sunshine Corazon?"

"Like I said Kurt, I was watching out for you."

"That's the type of hob-Rachel, I would get along with."

"Sorry to displease you Santana, but I am not a mean person."

"No, but you are a brand new Rachel."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Rachel. I gave you a makeover and Kurt Hummel doesn't just give up half way through. We are remaking the entire Rachel Berry."

"Fine."

"And to start that me and you are doing a kick ass number tomorrow for Glee. Bye Lady Lips."

"Bye Rachel, Satan."

Rachel quickly said good bye to Kurt and then showed Santana upstairs to her room.

"Not that I don't want to sing with you Santana, but why do you want to sing with me?"

"It goes like this, I hate Quinn and so do you. Together we can show her that she is no longer Queen B. I am."

Rachel cleared her throat to Santana's comment.

"Fine, You're kind of a Queen B in Glee club only."

"Even though your reasons are somewhat selfish, I will sing a duet with you."

"Good."

"What do we sing though?"

"Wait Miss Rachel Berry doesn't have any suggestions of what song to perform? Someone pinch me."

"Haha funny. Do you think that you would really want to sing one of my favorites from Broadway Classics?"

"You're right. I was thinking something spunky, and before you even think about it no Wicked."

"BUT-"

"No."

"Fine, what about Ke$ha?"

"That might actually work. I got it."

Santana and Rachel worked out an arrangement for Glee club that included some of the Cheerios. If there was anything that pissed Quinn off it was someone that stood up to her. They were able to plan everything out, down to their costumes. As it began to get late Santana left and Rachel finished her school work and called Kurt to tell him of Santana's plan leaving out the details and to get approval for her outfit of the next day. After she was able to get everything done she prepared for bed. Tomorrow was going to be eventful.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's Point Of View <strong>

After Santana left Rachel's house she went to Brittany's.

"Hey B."

"Hey San."

"What are you up to?"

"I just found out that Lord Tubbington started smoking again."

"Oh I'm sorry Britts."

"Where were you earlier, I called you to see if you would come to Lord Tubbington's intervention?"

"I was at Rachel's."

"Why?"

"Me and Rachel are singing a duet."

"I thought you hated her."

"Not hate, dislike."

"I'm so confused."

"When aren't you?"

"I mean you say that you hate her, but you sing with her. You say you love me, but don't sing with me."

"I love you B, but I'm not ready for everyone to know. Plus you love Artie too."

"I love you both."

"I know Britts."

"Wait are you singing with her because you hate Quinn."

"Kind of."

"So aren't you just using Rachel?"

"Well, I am doing this for Rachel too. She needs to stand up to Q."

"Like you do."

"Yes."

"That's nice."

"Just like you B."

Santana didn't really know why she was helping Rachel, but ever since Quinn got pregnant and more superficial Santana got tired of her. They were friends since middle school, but Quinn changed and Santana didn't like that. It was always her, Quinn, and Brittany, but Quinn changed that. She hurt Brittany when she changed so now it was her time to feel alone. And Rachel didn't deserve the shit Quinn gave her. True Rachel talked a lot and annoyed her, but she didn't deserve to be treated like a piece of trash. So maybe Santana was a bit of a hypocrite, but she was done with Rachel being bullied by Q. Tomorrow it was going down.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. I hope you guys like it. I know it's short, but the next chapter is going to be long I promise. Next Week I will be out of time, so I get to miss a week of school and I will be able to write then. Tell me how you like the story and leave suggestions. <strong>

**Hearts and Kisses,**

**Starr **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am pretty sure that you guys hate me and I am SO SORRY! This past year has been hell for me and I never had any free time. I have only a week until I go to camp for a month, so let's see what I get done! We are almost there I promise. I have two endings, but not sure which is better. I will try and update often until we finish. Short chapters to come, but at least that is something. As of always I encourage suggestions to benefit us all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee because if I did Finn would have never forced Rachel to New York and left for the Army. They would totally be married right now and taking New York by storm. I totally cried like a baby when he asked her to surrender with him. But whether its a heart attack or heartbreak, just like on Broadway the show must go on.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's Point<strong> **of View**

What was I thinking? Performing a song with Santana is only going to seem like I want to get one over on Quinn and Finn, but I kind of do, don't I? I wasn't _needy_ like Finn had said, but I really want to show him that I was very independent. What the hell do I do? The old Rachel would have performed some sad sob song that expresses heartbreak and all that Santana and Kurt want is for me to pretty much tell Finn and Quinn to, lack for a better word, suck it. Maybe Santana and Kurt were right. I need to show them I am better alone without the drama of Finn getting to me.

Rachel got up and went through her normal morning routine and workout. She showered and got dressed in something Kurt approved and promptly left the house. On her way to school she picked up Santana and their costumes and rode to school as they practiced their duet over and over again despite Santana's objections. By the time they got there they fell witnessed to the awkward Fuinn make-out scene that occurred in front of the school until Santana made a snobby comment and they made their way to the choir room to drop off their costumes and props and quickly talked to Mr. Shue about performing. He agreed obviously without a clue of what their performance was really aimed at. Then they parted and Rachel made her way to her lockers.

She placed all her stuff in her locker except for her Calculus stuff and was about to close it when someone appeared next to her.

"Hey Rach, about this morning, um well I'm sorry if it bothered you."

"Finn, of course not." Rachel closed her locker and began to leave, but Finn followed her.

"Look I'm really trying to not make this awkward-"

"I'm not the same sad, pathetic, Needy girl I once was. I have since matured. Nothing you do with Quinn or whoever can bother me. I let go of all the childish dreams, where the hot jocky quarterback would sweep me off my feet and promise to never let me go and we'd ride away in the sunset. I learned the hard way that only results in heartbreak."

"You were the one who-" I can't believe him. It's the same argument all the time and I'm tired of it.

"Finn must we do this again. I hurt you I get it and I'm sorry, but get over it already. I have."

"Really, who got over it? If you are so over me why are you re-updating-"

"reinventing"

"-whatever, reinventing yourself? All you are trying to do is make me jealous by wearing shorter skirts and 's Britney Spears all over again. I thought we were friends again? " Rachel stopped walking and faced him.

"Do you really think I'm that low? Newsflash Finn, my life does not and I repeat does not revolve around you. You are the one who clearly isn't over me if all you think I do is always about you. Have you noticed that ever since I've changed, I haven't been slushied or left the room crying. It's because now I stand up for myself. I don't place my faith in the wrong person to protect me. I do it myself and that's a lot more I can say than when I was dating you." Finn looked hurt, but it wasn't up to me to protect him. He was supposed to protect me, but failed.

"Look Finn, it's time you got over me. I'm done with always being the second choice and then just kicked to the curved. I'm done with the tears, and nightmares. I thought we could be friends, but you don't understand the meaning of a friend if all you do is try and make me hate myself more than I already do, well did. Maybe it's better this way. I'm stronger and all I want to do is live my life and be who I am. Just pay attention during Glee club today."

With that Rachel left and made her way to class. She just couldn't get her mind of of Finn and what went down. Was she really over him? She sure told everyone that, but was she? Before she knew it, it was time for Glee club and she ran to the locker room where Santana and the Cheerios were ready and just awaiting her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I lost track of time and forgot to ask permission to leave early."

"Rachel, why are you crying." Rachel didn't even notice the tears until Santana's comment.

"No reason, We are going to be late until my incompetence."

"Don't stress it. Girls we need help." All the girls centered around Rachel and were very nice while helping her get ready. Soon her hair was done and make up applied and she was all dressed and ready.

"Let's go chicas." Everyone followed Santana and made their way to the choir room.

Santana texted Brittany who was inside to give the cue to Mr. Shue.

"Okay guys, today Rachel and Santana have a special treat for you. Girls."

The music began playing and the girls entered from both sides with the cheerios following them.

**Rachel**/ _Santana_/ _**All**_

_Hot and dangerous_  
><em>If you're one of us, then roll with us<em>  
><em>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love<em>  
><em>And we've got our hot-pants on and up<em>  
><em>And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club<em>  
><em>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<em>  
><em>Got Jesus on my necklace<em>

Rachel made her way to the middle of the choir room.

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**  
><strong>Stockings ripped all up the side<strong>  
><strong>Looking sick and sexyfied<strong>  
><strong>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<strong>

They all moved in sync with Rachel and Santana leading.

_**Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**_  
><em><strong>Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young<strong>_  
><strong>You know we're superstars,<strong>_ we are who we are!_

**DJ turn it up**  
><strong>It's about damn time to live it up<strong>  
><strong>I'm so sick of being so serious<strong>  
><strong>It's making my brain delirious!<strong>  
><strong>I'm just talkin' truth<strong>

_I'm telling you 'bout the stuff we do_  
><em>We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars<em>  
><em>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)<em>

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**  
><strong>Stockings ripped all up the side<strong>  
><strong>Looking sick and sexyfied<strong>  
><strong>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<strong>

**_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_**  
><strong><em>Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours<em>**  
><strong><em>We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part<em>**  
><strong><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!<em>**  
><strong><em>We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum-dum-dum-dumb<em>**  
><strong><em>Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb<em>**  
><strong><em>We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young<em>**  
><em>You know we're superstars<em>,** we are who we are!**

_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_  
><strong>DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)<strong>  
><em>DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)<em>  
><strong>DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)<strong>

_**Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**_  
><em><strong>Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young<strong>_  
><strong>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!<strong>

Everyone applauded. The girls were given a standing ovation. Rachel's smile only intensified. Then without warning Finn jumped down from his seat and made his way towards Rachel. He quickly grabbed her chin and kissed her fiercely. Finn looked down at Rachel and smiled.

"You're right Rach, I'm not over you."

No one made a sound, that was until Quinn screamed and charged towards Rachel of course.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! So like I said we are almost there, I really missed writing this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading and of course leave suggestions if any. I plan on writing some tomorrow if I can. <strong>

**Hearts and Kisses and apologies, **

**Starr **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey amazing readers. So this took a little longer to write because I really didn't want to let anyone down. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

><p>Everyone applauded. The girls were given a standing ovation. Rachel's smile only intensified. Then without warning Finn jumped down from his seat and made his way towards Rachel. He quickly grabbed her chin and kissed her fiercely. Finn looked down at Rachel and smiled.<p>

"You're right Rach, I'm not over you."

No one made a sound, that was until Quinn screamed and charged towards Rachel of course.

Rachel stepped backed as Quinn made her way towards her. Quinn's face screamed anger. She reached for Rachel's shoulders and threw her to the ground. Her palm connecting with Rachel's cheek making a screeching noise and leaving a huge red spot. Once more she threw her fist in the air and aimed for Rachel's nose only in time for Rachel to move and her fist meeting the hard floor. Rachel turned them over with now Quinn's back on the ground and slapped her face once before she felt someone tug at her. It was Finn pulling her off of Quinn.

"No Finn, I am tired of her literally knocking me down and expecting me to take it. Let me go!"Rachel broke loose from Finn's grasp and this time punched Quinn in the face. As she went for another hit, Finn and Blaine both grabbed her as Artie wheeled himself between them.

"Yo, what's with all the violence." Mercedes stood with Artie.

"Yeah, we are supposed to be a family and it's always something that gets between us."

"What ever happened to the group of people from day one, who wanted to be better than all the bullying. I thought maybe we would put a stop to the bullying, since we are all bullied for being in Glee club. I guess not." It was Tina this time, who spoke.

"Quinn and Rachel, I expected more from you girls. I thought you guys bonded since last year. What happened?"

"Man-hands, keeps flirting with my boyfriend."

"Really Quinn? Rachel has made no romantic moves towards my step-brother. She respected your relationship when even his own mother tried to encourage her to date him again. It was never Rachel flirting with Finn, I'm willing to bet all of my Alexander McQueen sweaters on the fact that it was Finn flirting with her. "

"Q, me and Britts both know that it was always your little evil plan to get with Finn. Even when he and Rachel started dating at Regionals last year you still wanted to break them up. When are you going to grow up."

"Mr. Shue if you don't mind I was hoping to have a word alone with Quinn, despite our recent actions. We just need to talk this out alone, but I am grateful that you all care." Mr Shue looked at Rachel with a skeptical look and before he could answer she continued. "I promise you no more hitting, at least from my part. I rather not make this a issue that the school will have to deal with, that will probably result in suspensions for both Quinn and I. So please allow us some time, right Quinn?"

"Sure, no hitting."

"Well I guess so, but if I hear any screaming or any more fighting occurs I will send you both to the office."

Everyone made their way towards the door. Finn made his way towards Rachel and gently brushed his thumb over the spot where Quinn hit her, careful not to apply any pressure and hurt her. He bent down and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this? "

"Finn, I will be alright. Plus me and Quinn need to settle this alone."

"l will be waiting outside the door, just in case."

Once everyone had left Quinn and Rachel both took a seat.

"Why do you hate me so much,and don't even say its because of Finn. You have hated me and tortured me way before Finn ever entered the photo. "

"I don't know."

"Don't sit there and lie to me. You don't treat someone the way you treat me for no reason. You have to hate me for some reason and I deserve to know why. It's the least you can do."

"Because you are going to be something some day. You are perfect. You don't have to dye your hair or go to fat camp. Despite what people say you don't need a nose job. Your nose is what makes you who you are. You never had to transform yourself because you hated what you saw in the mirror. You have the talent and the natural beauty. "

"All you have ever done to me was break me down. I began to hate myself because everyone else did. There were times that I would cry myself to bed because of the bullying. If you hate me because you don't think I hated myself, you are wrong because I have hated myself and that is your fault."

"I'm sorry, I never meant. . ."

"- Quinn you knew exactly what you were doing." Quinn looked down.

" Look, I understand now why, but that does no good if it continues. I'm willing to put this in our past if you are. I'm tired of the fighting and I hate seeing our glee club members hurt. So no more. Deal?" Rachel extended her hand towards Quinn.

"Deal." They shook their hands.

"I wonder if they will believe us after everything."

"Well since this is Glee club, we could sing a song and I actually have a song in my repertoire, but it will include some role-playing and costumes. What do you say?"

"Go big or go home."

"If we rehearse tonight, I can get some people from my dance class to help out and depending on when your costume is done we can perform Friday."

"What about yours?"

"I have been ready for this role for years."

"Let's do this."

"You can follow me home."

"Hey Rachel, maybe we shouldn't tell anyone yet. Make it a surprise."

"Sure, let me just get rid of Finn and we can go. By the way, I'm sorry about you and Finn, Quinn. "

"Don't be. His heart always belonged to you and now I see that."

"I'm glad we aren't fighting anymore."

"Me too. Now go, so we can begin."

Rachel quickly grabbed her stuff and made her way towards the door. Not even a second passed after she closed the door, when Finn hounded her.

"What happened? How do you feel? Do you need a ride home?"

"Finn I'm okay, but I just need to go home and rest, I'm tired."

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm good, I have my car here so I'm just going to drive home."

"Alright." Finn looked worried and it hurt Rachel to lie to him. She caressed his cheek then pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. It was better than any kiss they ever shared because now there was no drama, just love. When oxygen became a necessity they broke apart.

"I missed you Finn Hudson. Call me tonight before you go to bed. I'm pretty sure I will be harassed by your step-brother when I get home anyways. "

"I love you Rachel Berry."

Rachel kept smiling all the way home. She was finally happy, she had Finn and no more drama. Her and Quinn were finally able to get along and now they were rehearsing an epic duet.

"Someone got Rachel Berry really happy."

"Actually a bunch of people have."

"Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for years. Let's get this started."

Her and Quinn rehearsed all night until they got the dance perfect. Quinn's mom agreed to sew her costume and they were already ahead of schedule. The peace would soon be restored in Glee club sooner than they thought and it couldn't make Rachel any happier than she already was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I honestly just went with what came to my head at the moment. I hope you guys enjoyed. Any ideas of what song they are going to sing. It's one of my favorites.<strong>_

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**Starr**_


	14. Final Farewell

A heartfelt farewell to an idol,

As many of you know, I never got to the end of this story. I always had a plan on how I was going to end it; a Finchel reconciliation. I logged on and began to write, erase, start over, but I never got to publish the ending. In light of the devastating news about Cory I decided not to finish the story. Many of you can hate me and I know I deserve that. I just can't seem to think of an ending for the story because there will never be that reconciliation. This past day all I could do was cry and wish that this was some joke or prank, but it wasn't. Glee gave me something that I can never repay. It gave me life, in a way. Before Glee I was lonely and lost. I haven't felt that way in over four years. Not until yesterday. My life had lost a little glee. I stopped believing. I forgot all the good the show had did for me and so many others. Even at my lowest, I refuse to let what everything Cory Monteith did go to waste. So here is my plea to all the other gleeks out there:

Dear gleeks,

The world seems a little colder and darker out there now. We lost a talented leader of the gleenation. Although he is no longer physically with us, he lives on in each of us. Cory brought Finn Hudson to life, a man that never gave up. When life knocked him down, he got back up. He taught us so many lessons in life. Like how to prevail against bullies (even if they're your friends), how to stand up for our family, but mostly don't stop believin'. This show personally helped me find out who I was, but it also help me find so many people like me. I was no longer lonely. We are a family and family is always there for you. So, if there is anyone out there who needs someone to talk to, know that I am here for you. That's what Cory would have wanted. Just know that "I'll Stand By You".

Your Glee Sister,

Starr

Feel free to email me. My contact details are on my profile. I love each of you who stood by me during this story and always will.


End file.
